Summer Stinks and Winter's Waitin'
by Katie Brown Eyes
Summary: After the strike...Race falls head over heels for a girl with a horrifying past, The only girl Spot has ever loved rejects him, and Pulitzer launches a plan to destroy the newsies. Sequal included! Please R&R! It would make my day!
1. Chapter 1: Everything Begins

CHAPTER ONE: EVERYTHING STARTS 

* * *

"Come on blink, gimme my hat!" yelled race as he chased after his Irish friend, who had mysteriously gotten hold of race's hat during a poker game at Tibby's.

"Nevah!" blink yelled as he maneuvered through crowded New York with racetrack close at his heels. "Ill soak ya blink! Jus youse wait, ill get ya!" race yelled. Of course he really wouldn't hurt him, they were too good of friends. But, race happened to be having a bad day and blink took advantage.

Blink turned his head, and, satisfied with race's scowl, grinned and turned his head back around. Then, all of a sudden a girl ran in front of blink at full speed. He tried to turn but was too slow, and they crashed into each other, hard. They found themselves sprawled out on the cold New York cobblestones. Blink picked himself up off the ground. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his backside. "Oh, hey youse all right?" he asked; now noticing the girl.

She was very much Italian, with dark hair and eyes. Her curly hair was up in a bun under her hat. She had on a dirty white shirt and baggy, gray plaid pants. And, something curious. She had a thin, light scar running from her ear down to her lip. "Blink!" yelled race as he ran up behind him. Blink cringed. "Shoot." Race approached blink, grabbed his hat and firmly placed it on his head. "Hows many times ise gotta tell ya blink, nevah steal me hat!" then he shoved blink in the shoulder. "Hey! Youse only mad cause youse had a lousy day at the tracks!" blink said, grinning. He was obviously amused by race's anger. Race grabbed blink by the shirt and held a fist in front of his face. "You evah steel me hat again and youse'll need a patch fer de othah eye!" as they argued, the girl, (still on the ground by the way) observed them. 'Gotta be newsies' she thought, 'de Italian ones dressed nicer. Must gamble.' Her thoughts and the boy's arguing was interrupted by a girl in newsie garb, with jet-black hair, big brown eyes and a pale completion, except for a few freckles on her nose.

"Blink! Blink!" she yelled. All three turned to see her. Blink smiled. "hiya flare! Gotta go race." He ran to Flare, linked arms and walked away. Race, annoyed, took a cigar from his pocket, lit it and took a puff. He held out his hand to help her up, and she accepted. "Name's race." He told her. She mumbled, "Maria." "So um, Maria." Ho took another puff of his cigar. "What youse runnin' from? Ya almost took blink dere." He smirked. "Uh….jus' runnin' from de bulls. Stole some bread." She told him quietly. "Not much fer talkin', huh?" race asked. She shook her head no. He smirked. "How bout youse come to de lodgin' house, become a newsie. Believe me, ids a lot betta dan runnin' from de bulls all de time."

'Well,' she thought, 'I do need a job…' "Ok." She accepted. Race started walking and motioned for Maria to follow him. "Now, we need to find youse a nick name." He told her. "Why do ise need a nickname?" "Comes in handy when you're runnin' from de bulls. Can't jus' yell, hey Maria! Den dey'ed know ya name." "Oh." Race smiled. "How bout gamberetto? [Italian for shrimp]" she smiled a bit and blushed. "Ise not dat small." [She's around 5/1] "Oh yes youse are. Youse shorta dan me an dats d sayin' somthin'." He laughed. "You speak Italian?" He inquired. She nodded. "Yup. My family came from Sicily." Race nodded. "Youse should jus call me Maria. Its not my real name anyway." Race took another puff of his cigar. "Well den, whads ya real name?" Maria looked downward with a bit of shame and painful memories.

"It doesn't matter." They turned a corner. "Well, heah it is. Home sweet home." She followed Race into the lodging house. "Heya Kloppman." Race said as he greeted the elderly man at the desk. Kloppman smiled. "Heya Race. Let me guess, can't pay room and board but you promise you'll get to it next time." Race smirked. "As always." He stepped up to the desk and signed his name in the record book. Maria walked up behind him. Race looked back at her. "Oh, uhh, Kloppman dis is Maria. She's gonna try de newspaper business." Kloppman gave her a warm smile as she signed her name. She followed Racetrack up the staircase.

"Dis is de bunkroom. In dere is de washroom." The room had rows of beds, stacked two by two. None of them were made. Newspapers, poker chips, and clothes were everywhere. "Weah do I sleep?" She asked. "De goils sleep on de left side of de room. "Dey'll be back any time now. We were jus eaten at Tibby's." He shot a glance at Maria, then his expression turned serious. "Weah did youse get dat?" He pointed to her scar. Her eyes grew big. "Ise…I…umm..f-fell." Her nervous eyes darted back and forth. There was a pause. Judging by the confused expression in his eyes, she knew he didn't believe her. Her soft brown eyes looked up to meet his boyish ones, and she silently pleaded for him to not ask any more questions. Race opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, but then a bunch of rowdy newsies stormed into the room. "Dere back." Race whispered into her ear.

"Hiya Race!"

"Whose up for a game a poker?"

"Me!"

"I'm in"

"Can anyone spot me two bits?"

Race looked over at Maria. She looked overwhelmed at the number and demeanor of the boys. "It's ok, dey'll calm down." He reassured her. "Hey guys!" he yelled, trying to get their attention. Nobody heard him, so this time he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey bummahs!" They all instantly stopped what they were doing and turned to race.

"Hey Race, whose de goil?" Mush yelled. "Everyone, dis is Maria. She's new." There was a mixture of waves and hellos. "Maria, dat is Jack. Es' de leadah. An ovah dere is Blink, Mush, and Crutchy." He leaned over and whispered on her ear, "They're kinda crazy." He smiled; but that didn't last long because poker chips came flying at him. "We hoid dat Higgins!" Mush yelled, but good-natured as always he laughed. "Anyways," He continued, "ova dere playing poker is Skittery, Bumlets, Dutchy, Specs, and Snoddy. De little kids ovah dere are Boots, Snipeshooter, Les and Itey. An dats Pie Eater, Snitch an' Swifty. Oh an ovah dere is David, he's standin' by Jack. We call him de walkin mouth. He's new." Maria nodded, trying to take it all in. Race took a breath.

"Now de goils." He pointed to a red head that was sitting on Jack's lap. "Dats Frecks. She's Jack's goil. Bit stubborn though, so watch out. Dose two are Flare and Spades. Flare is Blink's goil. She has one nasty tempah; dats why we call her Flare. An' Spades is Snitch's goil. Nevah, evah play her in poker." Maria took a deep breath and sighed. Race noticed and reassured her. "It'll take some time but ya gonna get used ta it." She let a small smile slip. "T'anks" Race smiled back, showing his crooked teeth.

"Attention all a youse!" The whole room turned to see Jack, who was standing on a table. "Dis heah is Sparks. She's anuddah new goil. Make her feel at home!" He pointed to the brunette at his side. She had big hazel eyes and looked innocent and a bit afraid. Mush swaggered up to her and said, "Welcome to de lodgin house. If youse needs anythin' let me know. Ise Mush." He lifted up her hand and kissed it, smiling. Jack stepped down from the table and without looking, walked by and shoved him in the chest. "Quit it lovah boy." Race took Maria's hand and walked her over to the new girl. "Dis is Maria. She's new too. Youse guys can get ta know each oddah while I join de pokah game." He smiled at Maria again then made his way to the poker table.

Maria and Sparks went and sat on a bed on the girl's side of the room. "So, what's your name again?" Sparks asked. "Maria." She looked down at her hands, then lifted up her brown eyes and asked, "Why youse here? Youse seem to talk bettah dan de rest." She smiled. "I grew up on park avenue. I ran away because I was sick of the life. I wanted to be on my own, have responsibilities. How about you?" Maria's eyes darted around the room. "Nuthin special." She could see Sparks staring at her scar, which she expected, of course. Sparks noticed her glance, and apologized. "Sorry." "Ids alright, everybody stares." Sparks tried to show a smile in order to lighten the mood, but Maria didn't smile back.

"Hiya newbys!" Maria turned to see Frecks, Spades, and Flare. They sat down on the next bunk. It was getting late and almost time for everyone to turn in, so Flare was brushing her hair. "Youse seem shy. Wads ya name?" Flare asked Maria. "Maria." She nodded. "Ise Flare, Blink's goil." Then she leaned very close to Maria and just stared, while keeping a perfect straight face. Maria was a bit confused; her dark brown eyes darted between the newsie girls. "Whads she doin?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Spades leaned close and whispered, "She's searchin ya soul!" "Oh shud up Spades!" Frecks yelled as she shoved the laughing girl. Maria looked a little worried. Flare backed off and smirked as she continued to brush her hair. "Ise just examanin your eyes, and dat scar ya got. Ise can tell a lot about a person by lookin at dere eyes." "Oh." Maria nodded. "So, weah did youse get dat scar?" Frecks asked. Maria sighed with the frustration of having to answer the same question twelve times a day. "Ise fell." Nobody said anything, because it was obvious that a mere fall hadn't caused the scar.

"So, where do Maria and I sleep?" Asked Sparks. Frecks replied with, "Well, Maria can sleep on de bunk she's sittin on, and Spar…." She was interrupted by the strange silence in the room. Everyone turned towards the doorway. Click… step…click…step. Spot Conlon. He appeared in the doorway. The picture of a leader, a higher authority figure that had an air about him that seemed to say you needed to prove yourself and do it fast. You did not want to make him angry. He carried himself like he was the king of all New York. Jack got up from his cards and walked over to him. Spot nodded towards Jack and his mouth tightened in a business like manner.

"Jacky-boy."

"Spot."

They spit shook and both gave a little smirk. "So, Spot, we got some newbys today."

"Oh ya."

"Yup."

Jack said, "Dere ovah dere. Maria and Sparks."

He turned to the girls and nodded in their direction. But, he locked his eyes on Sparks. He turned to follow Jack to the poker table, but kept stealing glances at Sparks over the top of his cards. Maria leaned forward and asked, "Whose dis Spot guy?"

Frecks gaped in surprise. "Youse don't know?!"

Maria shook her head. "He's de leadah a Brooklyn! Da most feahd newsie in all a New Yawk! An a real playah… an ise think dat he has eyes fah sparks." She smiled, but Sparks looked very annoyed and her hazel eyes turned dark brown. "Naw. I've heard of him. He just goes around to every slut in the city and sleeps with them to build his reputation. Not interested."

All the girls smiled. "Come on Sparks. Maybe your de one dat'll change 'em." Spades said. Sparks just shook her head. "Hey Spades, do youse know weah Sage is?" Flare asked.

Spades shook her head. "De last time ise saw ha was aftah Tibby's. She said dat she was gonna finish sellin de rest of ha papes." Frecks green eyes grew big. "Ya don't think that the Delancy's got her?" She asked, concerned. The girls all shrugged. "Shoah hope not." Spades replied.

Sparks lay down on her bunk, which was the one above Maria. "Whose Sage?"

Flare answered, " She's Crutchy's goil. She's real nice, you'll like her. Oh an she's Spot's sistah. Don't get on ha bad side." She laughed. Then there was a knock at the door, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and freckles all over her walked in. She smiled.

"Hiya bummahs!"

"Speak a de devil!" Yelled Flare as she jumped up and ran to hug Sage. "Sorry ise late, ise stopped by de book store an spent my sellin money." She walked over to Crutchy and kissed him on the cheek. During all of this Maria was just sitting on her bunk and keeping quiet. She wasn't used to this many people around her. She was looking around the room at all the newsies. They all looked so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. Except for Spot who was staring intently at Sparks. She yawned and decided that it was time to turn in. She started to untie her shoes when she looked up and saw Racetrack walking to her.

"Hiya Maria. Youse doin ok?" He asked as he sat down on the empty bunk across from her.

"Ya, ise fine."

"Umm, youse wanna sell wid me, Blink and Flare tomorrow? We'll show ya de ropes."

She nodded. Race smiled at her and pushed the brim of her hat over her eyes. "See ya." He got up and walked over to his own bunk. Sage came and sat next to her. "Hi. Ise Sage. Youse must be Maria" Maria shook her head and noticed she had a big smile. Sage leaned close and whispered in her ear, "I think dat Race likes ya."

Maria shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Whads wrong?" Sage asked, her green eyes riddled with concern. "Ise just tired, dats all." She nervously bit her bottom lip. "Ok. If youse need anythin den just yell fa me."

Maria turned and nodded to Sage as she smiled. Then she got under the covers and tried to sleep. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing, except for the people at the poker table. Then Kloppman made his presence known as he walked through the door, yelling, "Time ta turn in! Get ta bed!" Then he turned and walked downstairs. The poker game ended and Spot stood up to spit-shake with the other players. He nodded towards Jack and made his way to the door. He turned to scan the room for Sparks. His blue eyes met her hazel ones and he nodded in a very gentleman like manner, then left.

Maria curled up on her bed and so did Sparks above her. Blink came over to kiss Flare goodnight, Crutchy came over to kiss Sage, and Snitch came over to kiss Spades. Race waved and smiled to Maria and she sheepishly waved back.

* * *

_**HERES A GAME....**_ Submit a Review guessing how Maria got her scar. Get it right, and I put your name into the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

CHAPTER TWO: MYSTERY...

* * *

"Hey, wait up Race!" yelled Maria. After a long day of selling papes, she had about five left and Race was rushing to Tibby's.

"Flare an Blink already ran ahead an weah late!" He was walking very fast and she was struggling to keep up. They were now right outside of Tibby's. Race ran in and Maria was left outside, trying to hurry and sell her remaining papes. She practically shoved them into the arms of a wealthy businessman whom she somehow convinced that he needed all five papes.

She quickly walked in and sat with Race, Blink, Flare, Sage, and Crutchy at a booth table. She sat in between Race and Sage. She was looking at the menu, but briefly glanced at the large front window. She then saw something that made her blood run cold. She saw a dark shadow in the middle of a busy crowd; a face she thought she recognized but when he turned into the light she knew it wasn't him. She looked back down at the menu. She was seeing his face everywhere…

She jumped in her seat when the waiter walked over to the table. Race noticed her jump and looked at her, concerned. She crouched in her seat and scratched the back of her neck while muttering to the waiter that all she wanted was a ham sandwich. The waiter took their menus and Maria started to nervously started picking at her fingernails. "Maria…"

"Ise fine Race. I'm jus' feelin a little undah de weathah."

"Hey, Newsies!" Maria turned to see Jack, standing on one of the tables. The room grew quiet. "Attention Manhattan! Tanight, wese havin a party at Meddas!" The newsies cheered. " Eight o'clock, be dere!" He yelled then jumped off the table. Maria was still staring at the table, and Race was still staring at her. The waiter came and passed out the food; Maria nibbled at her ham sandwich. "Hey, Maria…" She looked up at Race.

"Youse wanna go to de dance wid me? Ise can show youse around." Maria nodded even though she barley heard him, then turned back to the window to make sure he really wasn't outside.

* * *

So.... any predictions or comments?

_**HERES A GAME...**_ Submit a review guessing how Maria got her scar. Get it right, and I put your name into the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

CHAPTER THREE: SUPRISE!

* * *

"An den I says, ' Well, thanks Joe. Thanks again.' Ha! Youse shoulda seen de look on his face!" Jack laughed and clapped his hands together in amusement as he finished talking about his favorite topic, the strike. "Youse great Jacky." Frecks said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. They were all heading to Meddas for the dance. Maria and Sparks were walking together and Blink and Flare had linked arms and were walking ahead; the others were already ahead of them. "Hey, I think we're here." Sparks said.

Maria looked up as they approached a large, theatrical building with a large sign with the words Irving Hall painted on it. Race ran up to Maria, grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, come on, ise gotta show youse around." His eyes gleamed like a little kids, and he pulled her into the crowded building.

Once inside, her dark eyes scanned the stage and the crowd. The first thing she always did in a new place was look around to make sure he wasn't there. When she realized he wasn't, she breathed a sign of relief. "Wow Race." It was a huge room, colorful and crowded and it smelled of cigar smoke and fun.

Race pointed to a red headed women on the stage. "Dat's Medda. She runs de place." He was still holding her hand. She tried to pull her hand away discreetly and said, "T'anks fer bringin me heah Race. Looks like a lot of fun. Ise nevah been ta nuthin like dis."

"Really?!" Race exclaimed. Maria nodded.

"Well den, Miss Maria, youse is in fer a great time."

Some music began to play, and Medda started to sing. Race and Maria walked over to a table were Sparks, Frecks, Jack, Sage, Crutchy, Flare, and Blink were sitting. They also sat down at the crowded table, and Race asked her, "So, how does she sing?" Maria smiled. "Bello!"(Beautiful) Race smiled back at her. Race looked around the room, then pointed to the left and laughed. "Look." Maria turned to see what he was laughing at. Spot Conlon was making a b-line for Sparks.

He sat next to her, and began his "Routine." She did not seem amused at all, but eventually she began talking to him and was able to make civil conversation, then it turned to a somewhat nice conversation. Somewhat.

Maria was looking around at the theatre and listening to the music. She sipped at her coke and looked around with her large, dark eyes. "So, whad happened at Tibby's taday?" Race asked her. She looked down at her hands. "Nothin."

"Come on. Ise know sumthin is wrong. Youse can…"

"Dere are things dat just shouldn't be talked bout Race. Ok." She quickly and sternly cut him off. Racetrack, surprised, took a sip of his soda. She noticed he was very quiet and perhaps a little worried. "Ise ok." He looked up at her. "Ise promise." She looked off to the side and sipped her soda. Then her eyes grew big and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh man. Race, look." He looked in the direction she was pointing. Sparks was dancing with Spot Conlon.

Maria turned to look back at Race, whose eyes had also grown big. He shook his head. "So, the next Conlon victim."

"Is he really dat bad?" She asked, skeptical. Race gave her a look. "Five different goils in one day. Dats all ise sayin." Maria rolled her eyes and smirked. Frecks leaned across the table and grabbed her sleeve. "Conlon was sweet talkin her. Different dis time, though." She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned closer to Maria. "Flare told me dat Sage told her dat Conlon really likes ha. An Sage would know… she's his sistah aftah all. Can youse believe dat?!"

Maria nodded and shot a glance at Race, who smiled because of all the "Newsgirl gossip." Frecks sat back down and started to talk to the other girls. "Well, ise can't wait fer all a dis ta blow ovah. Mine as well start waitin fer her heart ta get broken. Jus' like de rest."

"Youse really don' think dat he might actually like ha?" Race shook his head. "Naw. Don't get me wrong; de guy is my best friend. But he's got some problems. Everybody does. Youse know…" He paused. "Oh boy. Heah we go." He nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor. Maria turned, and there was Spot Conlon, kissing Sparks. And she was kissing him back.

Maria turned back around and covered her mouth with her hand. Race smiled. "Told youse." She took a double take, but this time she saw Sparks pull away, in shock. Spot's face remained solemn and stern. You would have expected a guy like Spot Conlon to have some stupid smirk on his face; a look of satisfaction. But it was just the opposite.

Sparks pulled away from him and walked out of the building, leaving Spot standing there in shock and being stared at by every newsie in Irving Hall.

Sparks POV

Spot had walked over to the table with a swagger like he owned the place. He locked his eyes on Sparks and pulled up a chair. Sparks shot a glance at Spades, who was sitting next to her. "So, hazel eyes…" Sparks rolled her eyes. "Whad brings ya to Manhattan? Youse don't talk like youse are from my line a woik."

Sparks shook her head. "Your line of work? No. I don't swing that way Conlon." Spades laughed. Spot smirked. "Nice." He took a sip of a soda on the table. She sighed. "I'm from Park Avenue. I left because I didn't want to be married off to some rich muckity-muck like my sister. Does that answer your question?"

"Aha. Park Avenue. Ise used ta sell dere. Right when ise was off de boat."

"And what country is it that got smart and kicked you out?"

He smirked. "Ireland."

This caught her attention. She looked up. "Limerick?" He nodded. "Yup. Grew up in de lane next ta de Shannon and de Limerick cinema." She immediately forgot everything he had said before that moment and smiled. "147 hillside road, between O'Connell's shop and…" He cut her off, "The school." He returned her smile. "I can't believe dis. Hazel eyes and me got de same hometown."

The other girls at the table shot each other surprised glances, and Sage was just smiling. They swapped stories for a few minuets, about the old nuns at St. Anne's and the strict teachers at Limerick school. Spot did his impersonation of Sister Mary Katherine and Sparks almost died laughing.

"So, why Sparks? Dats an interesting name."

"In Ireland, I had a best friend; Kathleen McCourt. She first called me Sparks because she liked the green specks in my eyes. She said they looked like the Sparks on a firecracker." Spot smiled. "Dey do." She blushed.

"Youse wanna, um, dance wid me?" He asked her. She paused. Should she? He's a total player, but all that went out the window when he said he was from Limerick. And he was funny, and cute…No. Yes. Umm… Should I go with my head, or with my heart? Wait, why would my head be against my heart? Doesn't my head tell my heart what to think? Wait… Oh Damn Ashley just dance with the guy.

"Sure."

He smiled from ear to ear. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She turned back to the table to see all the girls with their mouths hanging open. She turned back to Spot. He had some stupid smirk on his face as he placed his hands on her waist. She was regretting this fast.

"First of all, Spot Conlon, I'm not some bimbo that you can just use up in one night. I'm not like that." He chuckled. "Dat wasn't my intention."

"Well then what was it? I never should have even talked to you. Is this all part of your plan Spot? I know how you are. You're a player. You've broken half the hearts in New York, and you're not gonna get to mine." Her expression hardened and her eyes turned from hazel to a deep brownish gray.

He looked down at the floor and smirked. "Some people," He began, "grow up young. Dey build up dere reputation cause dey don't have nuthin else. An sometimes dat means compromisin who youse really are, ta make way fer somtin else." He looked at her with his boyish, crystal clear blue eyes.

"So, you slept with a countless amount of girls because you had a bad childhood." She flashed him a mocking frown and stared him down. He laughed. "Let me put it dis way doll face. Dere are two things dat mattah in New Yawk. Reputation an Reputation."

She smiled. "Clever. Still, no excuse."

He stepped closer to her, threading his fingers with hers. "Wad about," He leaned closer to her, "bein misundastood."

He was now inches away from her face. "Spot, it doesn't matter. Don't tell me about a bad childhood, I grew up in Limerick too. Nothing you can say will excuse what you did. Do you even know what its like, to have your heart broken? You take all those girls for granted. After you go through those last few girls stupid enough to date you you'll realize that no one wants to…"

And he was kissing her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she stood there still, too much in shock to do anything. After the initial shock her first reaction was to move away, but his arms were strong around her. She closed her eyes and stopped trying to pull away. His kiss was sweet, and light as air. You wouldn't expect that from the brash Brooklyn leader.

He regrettably pulled away and looked at her. She was left standing there, in shock and her knees turned to mush. She was all of a sudden mesmerized by his blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She looked down at the ground and tried to recover, then rolled her eyes up to him to see his reaction. She expected a stupid smirk, but he was also standing there in shock. He locked onto her hazel eyes and swallowed.

Sparks was all of a sudden aware of the people around them. They were all staring, and her face turned bright red. She quickly brushed past Spot and walked as fast as she could to the door.

Maria's POV

Maria watched Sparks rush toward the door. She heard Blink mutter "Here we go." And Frecks gasped. Flare grabbed Maria's arm and said, "Come on goil!" She pulled Maria up and they walked outside, followed by the rest of the girls. They caught up to the girls and Sparks, who was sitting down and leaning against the stonewall. "Whad was all dat about Sparks?" Flare asked as she sat next to her on the cold cobblestones.

"I don't know alright! This whole thing is so stupid!" She held her face in her hands. "So…" Frecks began, "How was it?" She smiled mischievously. Spades and Flare smacked her simultaneously in the arm.

"Frecks!!"

"Whad?" She asked, her hands in the air. Sage sat down next to Sparks and put her hand on her shoulder, her green eyes shimmering.

"Youse can tell me Sparks. He's me bruddah, he'll listen ta me."

Sparks sighed and wiped her tears away. "I'm scared. He's different than I expected…we were talking about Ireland and when we were kids… and I was fine dancing with him. Then he kissed me, and everyone was staring. I felt embarrassed and used, like he was only talking to me so he could do that and have something to talk about tomorrow. I've heard of the things people say about him. I can't help but be skeptical." She paused and looked at each of the girls.

Sage smiled at her. "I'll talk ta him…" and she was interrupted by Snitch. He yelled, "Well, dere are de goils!" They all turned to see him, along with the other newsies.

"Hiya Snitchy." Spades smiled sweetly and walked over to him, then planted a kiss on his cheek. Blink, Jack, Crutchy, and Race showed up behind Snitch. "Medda's kickin us out." Jack said as he walked over to Frecks and took her hand to help her stand up.

"Ya," Blink began, "Round now is when de drunks come in." He laughed. "Come on Flare, wese are gonna miss curfew." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the lodging house. Sage helped Sparks stand up as she dried her face; then smiled and ran to Crutchy.

"Hiya Crutchy. Youse sellin wid me tomorrow by Central Park?" She smiled as she wrapped him in a bear hug. "A coise babe." He replied back and kissed her. "Get a room lovah boy." Race joked as he patted Crutchy on the back and walked over to Maria.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry bout runnin out. Flare kinda dragged me." He smirked ya…she does dat." Before walking with Race she turned to Sparks. "Youse alright?" She nodded and turned to walk with Sage and Crutchy. So, Race and Maria started walking. Maria held her hands in her pockets and Race was fiddling with his pocket watch.

"So, uh, whads all dat about?" he asked. "Oh. Spot Conlon decided ta play Sparks, an now she's worried about what's gonna happen next. Ids all very needless an' complicated." She sighed. The fog from her breath rose into the cold night air. Race took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. He took a puff and smiled with his crooked teeth.

"Ise don't tink she should worry bout dat. Wese all know what kinda goils Conlon likes; an she ain't even near dat." He took another puff. A freezing cold wind blew in, and Maria shuttered.

"Youse alright?"

"Ya. Just cold."

She looked down at the cobblestones and watched her shoes. Then she looked up to Race, about to make a comment about the freezing cold when he reached his arm around her shoulders; to shield her from the cold. Her heart jumped into her chest and she shrunk away from him. He slowly brought his arm back down and took another puff of his cigar.

Her eyes nervously darted back and forth on the ground, trying not to meet his eyes. They walked the rest of the way to the lodging house in silence. Maria climbed the steps before him, walking as fast as she could. "Maria…" She stopped, took a deep breath, and turned around; nervously biting her bottom lip. He looked at her pensively.

"Youse didn't fall, did you?"

She paused and looked past him down the street, still trying to avoid eye contact. "Look…" She lifted her eyes and met his gaze. "Jus' forget it." She turned and ran inside the lodging house.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow

CHAPTER FOUR: SNOW

* * *

"New Yawk Woild! Get ya New Yawk Woild papah heah! Mayor bitten by rabid dog! Life at stake!" Maria yelled as she waved her three remaining newspapers in the air. It had started snowing the night before, and the snow had accumulated almost a few inches and it was still coming down hard.

"Tanks miss." Maria gave a well-to-do woman her change and turned to look for Flare. Her, Flare and Blink were supposed to sell together that day but the couple had been disappearing from time to time. Maria rolled her eyes. The honeymoon stage was getting very annoying.

She quickly sold her last two papes and walked toward Central Park. All the newsies were supposed to meet there when they were done selling. Less had never been, so Jack made an event out of it. She trudged through the snow, pulling her coat tightly around her.

She rounded the street corner and walked into the park. She spotted Sage, then Crutchy, then the other newsies. Boots and Less came running, chasing each other and throwing snowballs.

"Now you've done it Less! Eat snow!" Boots yelled as he threw a rather large snowball at Less. A few other newsies were running and throwing snowballs, but Maria wanted to stay as far away from the flying snow as possible. She spotted an empty bench and started walking towards it.

"Come on Davey…lighten up!" Jack was following David, who looked very annoyed. David rolled his eyes. "That snowball was pure ice Jack! Pure ice!" He touched under his eye. "I'm gonna have a bruise…"

Maria continued to walk past them as she laughed a little at David. He was a bit ridiculous at times. She made it to the bench and sat down next to Sage. She had just finished laughing at something Crutchy had said. "Hiya Maria. Me an' Crutchy was just gonna join de snowball fight. Youse wanna come?" Maria just shook her head.

"Ise'll just sit heah. I ain't much for playin games."

Sage nodded. She ran off to join the other newsies. It turned into a snowball fight of sorts, with the girls against their beaus. It started when Snitch threw a snowball at Spades, and she threw one right back. Soon, most of the newsies joined in.

Maria sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She tried to concentrate on the snowball fight, but her thoughts wondered and she found herself staring at the surrounding city, millions of ideas and questions running through her mind.

"Maria!"

Race, Blink, and Mush ran up to her. Race sat down while Blink and Mush hid behind the bench. Their chests were heaving up and down, and the steam from their breath rose into the air. The girls came running up, snowballs in their hands. Race grabbed Maria's shoulders and hid his face behind her.

"Youse can't hide behind dat bench forevah Blink!" yelled Flare; her brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. They all started to reel back. "Run!" Mush yelled and they took off running. The girls went after them. Race hesitated, then sat back down next to Maria.

"Why don't youse play wid us?" he rubbed his hands together for warmth. She shrugged. "Ise just don't wanna play. Ise nevah even been in a snowball fight befoah."

"Nevah!?" He asked, shocked. She shook her head. "What?! Nevah!? Really?" She shook her head again.

"Whad about stick ball? Youse evah play dat?"

She shook her head again.

"Caught fire flies in a glass jah? Danced in de rain? Went to de races?"

She shook her head no to all of them. "Oh, come on!" he took her hand and they stood up. "Well, Ise am gonna fix dat. Wese are gonna have a snowball fight right now."

"Race!" she pulled her hand away and said, exasperated, "No Race! Ise don't want to." In an effort to get her to cooperate, he put on his best smile and asked, "please?" She folded her arms across her chest and said, "Nope." His smile faded, then quickly turned into a smirk.

He bent down, and began to make a snowball. Maria immediately knew what he was doing. "Race, youse wouldn't dare…" he smiled mysteriously. "Ya. Ya Ise would." And with that, he leaned forward and planted the snowball right in her face and smudged it in. He laughed, and Maria's jaw dropped in surprise. She made an effort to wipe the sludge from her face.

"So…wadda youse gonna do? Huh?" He smirked and rocked back and forth on his toes. Maria couldn't help but smile. As fast as she could she reached down and hurled a snowball at his face. "Its on!" He chased her through the park, were they both joined the on going snowball fight. It was the most fun she'd had in years, for a moment she forgot everything…

Splat! Another snowball in the face; this time Race was on the receiving end. He quickly grabbed another snowball, and chased her through the group. He threw the snowball, and it hit her in the nose. "Jeez Race! Dat one hurt…" She reached up to her nose and scowled. "Damn...youse alright?" He walked over to her, trying to see if it was bleeding.

"Uh…ya. Ise guess…" and with that she stuffed a huge snowball, that she had been hiding behind her back, down his shirt. He slowly backed away, the unique look of pissed off shock on his face. "Not fair…" But he couldn't stop laughing. "Ise guess I undaestimated youse…nice one Maria. Ise didn't know youse had it in ya." She smiled.

"Damn straight dere Higgins. Damn straight."


	5. Chapter 5: Having Some Fun

CHAPTER FIVE: HAVING SOME FUN

* * *

The whole lodging room roared with laughter. A few people were doing impressions in the front of the room, and Blink was right in the middle of impersonating Mush. He had one arm around Flare and the other around Spades. He crossed his legs.

"So, ladies…where youse from?" He asked, a smirk on his face. They all laughed. "Hey! Hey, git ready. Dis is Flare." Exclaimed Frecks. She placed her hat crooked like Flare always did, then walked into the washroom. She then came storming in with a very pissed of look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Dere ain't any towels left! Can youse believe dat!? Jesus Mary an Joseph! Dere bettah be towels in dis washroom in two seconds or heads are gonna role!" She clenched her hands into fists and squinted her eyes. Everyone was laughing, and she stormed over to Blink, who was still sitting next to Spades.

Frecks stood in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "An whad are youse doin wid my Blink! You skank! No one even looks at my Blink widout dem gettin a knuckle sandwich!" She shook her fist at Spades. Blink was laughing so hard he collapsed on the floor, clenching his stomach.

Frecks fixed her hat and patted Flare on the back naturedly. "Get up Blink!" Flare shoved him with her foot and laughed. The whole room was still laughing. Spades elbowed Sparks in the ribs. "Do Spot! Youse are great at dat!" Sparks turned to her, surprised.

"No! Spades I can't do that!"

"Come on!" She protested, and before Sparks could reply Spades was standing and was trying to pull Sparks along with her.

"Hey everybody! Sparks heah is gonna do Conlon!" Everyone cheered. Sparks kept muttering things to Spades under her breath, trying to argue herself out of the situation. Spades pushed her to the front of the room, and Sparks eventually gave in. "Alright, alright."

Once again, everyone cheered and Sparks sheepishly walked to the front of the room. Bumlets stepped in front to hand her his walking stick for her to use as Spot's cane. She started walking in front of the bunks with an egotistical swagger. She eyed every single one of them menacingly, pacing the room a few times.

She stopped in front of Spades and did the famous "Spot squint", or at least tried to. The whole room exploded with laughter. "What youse laughin' at!?" She exclaimed in her best New York accent. Spades was laughing so hard she started crying.

"Hey! Youse wipe dat smile off ya face before I wipe it of myself!" She waved her "cane" in the air, staring down Spades with her intense hazel eyes. Sparks finally collapsed next to Spades, unable to keep the fierce Conlon façade any longer.

"Now are you happy?" Sparks asked Spades. She nodded. "Ya, nice New Yawk accent." She managed to say between laughs. And Maria, who was sitting next to Racetrack and Frecks was also laughing. It's been such a long time since she's actually laughed…

Racetrack was laughing next to her, then paused. "Hey, Maria. Youse should impersonate someone." He seemed really exited. "Race! Ise can't do dat. Ise too shy." She protested. Race shook his head and gave her a little push. "Come on! Please?" He smiled. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

Maria shook her head, and Frecks had over heard them talking.

"Oh come on! Maria youse can do it!"

"Ok, ok, Ise'll do it." Maria finally gave in. Everyone cheered when she stood up and walked to the front of the room. Someone shouted, "Whose it gonna be Maria!?" She scanned the room with her dark eyes.

"Umm, Ise guess I'll impersonate Race."

She smiled. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not fair. Not fair."

Maria laughed. "Give me youse vest." He reluctantly slid off his vest and handed it to her. She slipped it on and noted that it smelled like hey and cigar smoke. Then she tucked her bun into her hat, so it appeared that she has short hair. She swaggered across the room and grabbed a cigar off a nightstand and put it in her mouth. She walked across the room with her hands in her pockets.

"Wow…"

Frecks was staring at her from the other side of the room. "Youse look so much like him Maria…"

"Ya..." Racetrack began, "Youse kinda do. Or it could be dat all Italians look alike." He smirked and laughed. Maria snapped back into Racetrack mode and walked over to him. "Ise'll bet youse dat I not only look like youse, but Ise look bettah." She smiled. He returned her smile and stood up.

"Ise'll take dat bet."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

CHAPTER SIX: DECISIONS

* * *

Later on that night, Sparks and Sage were talking. Sparks was lying sideways on her bunk. Everyone else was basically sleeping or trying to. Sage was sitting Indian style on her bunk and combing her dirty blonde hair.

"Sage?"

"Ya Sparks?"

"Do you think that Spot really does like me?" She asked, staring at the crude wooden ceiling. "Well…" Sage began, still brushing her hair, "Whad do youse think?" Sparks took a deep breath. "Well…I really don't know Sage. Ever since Medda's, he's been acting strange. If I see him around the city he just stares at me, and he was all weird at Medda's too, after he kissed me. He was all quiet. Is he always like this though? Is this part of his act or something?"

She questioned, and looked over at Sage.

"How do youse feel about him Sparks?"

Sparks paused for a moment, and thought. "I hated him before, because of his attitude and all the things people say about him. But now, after talking to him, I feel like I may have rushed to judgment. I just don't know what to do or think anymore. He's nice sometimes… But I keep thinking its all the Conlon charm!"

"Youse got to go wid youse gut feelin'. Maybe he does. All Ise can say is dat you shouldn't judge people by dere reputation. And Ise am not just sayin dat cause he's my bruddah."

She laughed a little bit. Sparks smiled. "I guess." She turned over to try and fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as much as she could. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew she felt someone shaking her awake.

She opened her eyes and saw Jack. "Conlon wants to see ya by de door." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Can it wait Jack?" He shook his head. "It'll be fast." Sparks nodded and hopped down from her bunk. She reluctantly walked over to the front doorway on the first floor.

She crept around the corner and caught a glimpse of Spot. She was a bit sheepish and shy; she kept buttoning and unbuttoning the shirtsleeve button on her cuff. He was standing there in his leader stance, his cane supporting some of his weight. His blue eyes pierced the night air. When he caught sight of her, with her big hazel eyes and her bare feet on the hardwood floor, he shifted his weight a little bit.

"Ya Conlon?" She approached him.

"Ise wanna talk to ya."

He paused. "Ise sorry about whad happened." Sparks crossed her arms over her chest. "That was your fault Spot. You can't act like that with anyone you want, believe it or not. Other people have reputations other than you." She stared him down with her intense eyes. "I wasn't lookin ta make your reputation bad. Ids just dat, youse different. Ise kinda got a thing for ya."

He smirked and stepped closer. "It wasn't dat bad, was it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Screw you Conlon."

He pursed his lips and looked off to the side. "Everyone got reasons for doing whad dey do." Sparks looked at him skeptically.

"Just….give me anuddah chance, Sparks. Please."

She sighed. "Spot, you're making this very difficult. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He smirked. "Ok, dere's a Brooklyn get together tomorrow at McGee's. Will ya meet me dere?" She nodded. He turned to leave, then slowly turned around and kissed her on the cheek and left.

She rubbed her face with her hands and ran them through her hair. She loved and hated him all at the same time; she was getting sick of it.


	7. Chapter 7: What Happens Now?

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

* * *

It was late the next night and Sparks was walking through the snow covered Brooklyn ground. She was trudging through the snow, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the rough and tumble city.

She approached McGee's. It was Brooklyn's equivalent of Tibby's, only more run down and it a tougher neighborhood. She walked in. The booths and tables were filled with rowdy Brooklyn newsies. She peeked around a few corners with her hazel eyes, looking for Spot.

"Can Ise help youse?"

A very large, husky newsie stepped in front of her. He had a scar on his neck. She slowly rolled her eyes up to look at his face. She was sure that he was at least one foot taller than she was.

"I'm looking for Spot."

She pulled her jacket closer to her. The newsie smirked. "He's busy." He stepped to the side, and her heart stopped. There was Spot, sitting in a booth. He was kissing a red head, hard. Her mouth dropped open, and she started to slowly back away. Spot managed to pull away, and caught a glimpse of Sparks.

His face tightened from a smile to a scowl. He grabbed his cane started walking towards her. She turned and ran outside into the cold. There was a dim light from the old street light by the entrance of the restaurant.

"Sparks!"

She wiped around.

"Spot! I'm leaving!" he grabbed her wrist. "Sparks… please listen ta me Sparks…."

"No! Leave me the hell alone Conlon! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses anymore! I never want to see you again." She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but he was holding on to it too tight.

"Sparks, please…"

"Spot! Your hurting me…"

He slowly let go and she rubbed her wrist in pain. He sorrowfully looked at her and took a step forward. "Sparks, please listen ta me. She don't mean anythin' ta me, you…." But she cut him off.

"No. I've already given you too many chances." She turned to look down the other street, thinking.

"Just…leave me alone."

Then she turned, and left him standing in the cold.

* * *

The next morning it was snowing outside, and the newsies could only sell the morning edition because of the storm. All the newsies came walking into the lodging room, covered with snow and shivering. Jack rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Jeez, does Kloppman evah turn de heat on?"

Mush, Blink, and Racetrack were close behind; they all nodded in agreement. A few of the guys sat down to a poker game, including Race, Blink and Jack. Race dealt the cards and they placed their bets as they always did, with old smokes and pennies that were so dirty they were no longer allowed in circulation.

Racetrack took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it with a spare match. As he took a puff, Jack protested. "Race, youse know dat Kloppman doesn't like youse smokin in de lodging house." He threw in a few pennies. Race, in turn, threw in a few of his own and smirked.

"Well, whad he don't know won't hurt him."

And just then the old man came walking up the stairs and yelled, "Racetrack! Youse bettah not be smokin in my lodging house!" The whole poker table laughed and Race scowled good naturedly and put his cigar out.

After the laughing subsided Jack began, "So, did youse see Boots today?" Blink nodded and placed a few smokes in the pot. "Ya. Nasty black eye. Wheah did he get it?"

"Some kids soaked him today. New kids, nevah seen them before."

"Well," Racetrack started, "Maybe we can find 'em and introduce ourselves." He laughed. Then Maria, Sage, and Frecks walked over to the poker table. Frecks seemed worried and asked, "Has anyone seen Flare? How about youse Blink?"

He looked up from his cards. "Ise thought she was wid youse. Ise haven't seen her all day." "We haven't either," Maria said. Everyone stopped and looked around, then Blink glanced out the window and saw the blizzard. He jumped up from the table and grabbed his coat and gloves.

"Ise gotta find her!"

He rushed towards the door. Jack got up also and walked over to Blink. "Calm down Blink. Slow down. Me, youse, Mush, Snitch, an Bumlets 'ill go wid youse. De rest a youse, stay here."

The newsies that Jack selected grabbed their coats and started to leave. Just then, a freezing cold Spot Conlon burst through the door, snow covered his brown coat and hat. He shook the snow off and rubbed his hands together.

Jack approached him. "Spot… whad youse doin in dis storm?" Spot closed the door behind him and began, his now blue-grey eyes business like. "Dere's been trouble lately Jack. Some of my boys have been getting soaked, more den usual. We've been gettin' threats, and I've heard about plots against me. Laura from de Bronx and Jimmy from Queens have come ta me an' have reported de same tings happenin'. One goil from de battery even got raped. Ise got de feelin dat somethin's going on…I'm losing newsies left and right ta dese new newsstands. We've got some new enemies." He stared at Jack with his intense eyes.

At the word "rape", Blink's eyes grew large. Without a word, he burst through the door and into the storm. Spot looked puzzled, and turned to Jack. Jack explained, "Flare's been missing all day.", and then started to walk out.

Spot removed his coat and sat down on a bunk. During the winter, the younger newsies usually moved downstairs to be closer to the fireplace; while the older ones stayed upstairs. Race, Spot, Maria, Frecks, Sage, and Sparks were all awake upstairs. The older newsies were asleep.

They were sitting on the floor and on a few bunks in one area. Sparks looked away from Spot and moved closer to Sage. Maria was sitting on the other side of Sparks. Spot slowly sat down between Race and Crutchy, and then shot a quick glance at Sparks, who in turn quickly looked away. She was so ashamed of what he had done to her and that every person in that circle knew about it.

There was a large gap of silence, and in an attempt to break the silence, and in an attempt to break it Race asked Spot, "So, Conlon, whads dis about Queens and de Bronx?" Spot turned and said, "Well…yistaday a few of my boys was sellin' by McGee's. Den a few guys dey didn't recognize showed up an beat dem, bad. De stories are de same from de other Burroughs."

Sage was brushing her hair. "Why do youse 'tink dere all related Patrick?" Spot rolled his eyes. "I told youse nevah ta call me dat Mar-cey." Sage playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother and smiled.

Spot gave her an annoyed smirk, and answered, "De goil dat was raped saw a tattoo on her attacker, an' so did a few a de newsies dat were beaten. It's two circles overlappin'…."

"Ya think it's a gang?" Race inquired. Maria shrunk away, pulling her coat around her shoulders and looking away from everyone. Her heart jumped into her throught. Spot shrugged.

"Looks like it, bud why target de newsies?"

"Well," began Spades, "Let's make a list of our known enemies." She started counting on her fingers, "De Delanceys, Pulitzer, selected parts of New Joisey…." She was interrupted by Blink, busting through the doors with Flare in his arms, and the rest of the newsies behind him.

Sage and a few others jumped up and followed Blink into the spare room adjacent to the washroom. He laid her down on the bed as everyone crowded around her. Blink's face was pale and worried; he kept grabbing blankets and piling them on her.

Maria stayed in the bunkroom with Race, Jack, Mush, and Spot. She shrunk into her coat and sat on her bunk. Race rubbed his face in his hands, then through his hair and sighed.

Frecks came walking out of the room, solemn and robotic. She helplessly looked at everyone, then walked to Jack and cried in his arms. The others had a straight and stoic face. Sparks walked in and slowly sat down next to Maria.

"She's hurt…bad." She rubbed her forehead. "They beat her so bad…she has bruises and scratches everywhere…." She quickly stood up and walked into the bunkroom. Spot's eyes followed her.

Then, Sage walked out. She was silently crying, trying to wipe the tears away as they came and to keep herself together. Maria knew this was bad. Sage never cried.

Maria looked towards the ground as her eyes misted over. She slowly stood up and walked to the spare room. She peaked in.

Flare looked awful.

She was shivering and crying under all the blankets. Her black hair was tangled and her face was battered and bruised. She had a black eye and dried blood on her face. Maria felt like she was going to be sick.

She quickly turned and walked into the washroom. Race that she was distraught and followed her. He slowly walked in and saw her, leaning against the window frame.

"Maria?"

She quickly spun around, caught off guard.

"Ya?"

He walked towards her. "Youse ok?"

Maria shook her head no. Race reached forward and grabbed her hand. "She's gonna be alright." She looked up at him.

"Dat's not whad I'm worried about."

Race looked at her, puzzled. Maria's deep eyes darted around the room. She sighed. She whispered, "Dat tattoo…dat Spot was talkin about…" Race nodded.

Maria took a breath, and slowly pulled back the collar of her shirt. Race stared at her. "Who de hell are youse, exactly?"

"Ise joined for protection. I'm out now. Holy shit…" She took a breath, and Race looked at her. "Youse need ta tell. Now." She nodded. Maria stood there in the dark for a moment, then walked out with her arms sheepishly crossed over her chest.

She slowly walked into the spare room. Jack, Spot, and Blink were standing around Flare, asking her questions. Maria walked to Jack and cleared her throat. He turned to her.

"Ya?"

"Ise need ta talk ta youse guys."

Jack looked back at Flare. "Can dis wait?" Maria shook her head. Spot, Jack, and Blink walked to the other side of the room. Her eyes nervously darted back and forth.

"Did she see a tattoo?"

Spot's lips pursed and he nodded yes. They all looked at her intently, waiting. She pulled back her shirt collar to reveal the tattoo.

Spot and Jack stared, stunned. Blink's jaw tightened and he stepped back, then ran his hand through his sandy hair. He glared at Maria and pointed to Flare.

"Did youse arrange dis?!"

"No!" she urgently whispered, "Ise would nevah!" Blink stepped towards her and pulled her to him by her collar, his blue eye flaming. "Ise swear, if Ise evah find out youse were inv…." Race quickly came up to them and pushed Blink away from Maria.

"Hey! Hey, leave her alone!"

Blink glared at him, then turned to sit next to Flare. Maria adjusted her shirt and stared at the ground. Spot just stared at Maria with his blue-grey eyes burning. His lips pursed and his expression hardened.

"Explain dis."

Maria started to sweat. "Ise was involved wid dis gang, but Ise got out three years ago." Spot's expression didn't change. "So, dis is dere doing?" She nodded.

"People hire dem, for tings like stealin' and small hit jobs. But dats it. Ise have no idea whad dis is all about."

Jack stepped in. "How many people we dealin wid?"

"De leadah, den his second in command, plus five othahs."

Jack nodded. Maria shot Race an awkward worried glance, then quickly turned away. Spot turned to Jack. "When de storm clears I'll call a meetin. All de leadahs. De day aftah tomorrow, Brooklyn." Jack nodded again. "Ok Conlon."

Blink shot Maria a look as she exited the room. She quickly made her way to the other side of the bunkroom, leaning her head against the wall. Life just got so much more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

CHAPTER EIGHT: REALIZATION

* * *

Sparks was sitting on one of the wide window cills in the next room, curled up with her knees to her chest with her knees to her chest with her forehead against the cold window pane.

Her mind wondered as she watched the snowflakes fall. Then she heard step, click, step, click. She peeked over her knees and saw Spot Conlon. She rolled her eyes and stood up quickly, trying to wipe a few tears as she turned away from him.

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now."

He took another step forward.

"You're cryin."

"No I'm not. Leave me alone Conlon." She turned away from him further, still very upset about Flare. She wiped a few more tears away. Spot leaned his cane against the wall and walked over to her.

He stood very close to her, his blue eyes studying her face. Then he gently took hold of her forearm and guided her towards him. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and mumbled, "This is awful. For God's sake, she was almost raped…" She quietly started to cry again.

Spot slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against her straight brown hair.

"She'll be alright. Flare 'is strong. Don't cry."

She lifted her face from her hands and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. "I guess I got used to Park ave and forgot Limerick for a while." He smirked.

"Thanks Spot."

Suddenly, she realized where she was and quickly backed away. She wiped away the remainder of her tears away and awkwardly stared in the other direction.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and, exasperated, sat back down on the window cill. After a few moments of silence, Spot sat on the opposite end of the window cill. At this point, she was completely annoyed with him.

"What makes you think you can just…."

"Whads ya real name?"

His eyes had lost their stern quality and had turned into soft, boyish ones. He had caught her off guard, so it took her a moment to answer.

"Ashley Beckett."

Spot nodded. "Mine's Patrick. But youse can nevah call me dat, evah." She mustered a small smile. Oh no, it was happening again. She knew exactly what he was doing. She quickly stood up.

"I know what you're doing."

"Whoa, hold on Sparks…."

"And why did you kiss that girl?! One minute you're a complete ass hole and the next you're…" He cut her off with a contented smirk,

"What?"

She glared at him. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. Just leave me the hell alone Spot." She quickly spun around and attempted to leave, when he hurriedly stepped in front of her.

"Sparks, listen ta me, please."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting.

"Why do youse assume everythin Ise do is fake? Why don't youse believe dat dis is me, dat Ise really like youse? You're basing all of your conclusions on de rumors youse hear."

"So, why did you kiss that girl? I really did see that, so explain."

He paused. "Ise was stupid. Ise was scared, Id was a mistake." He took her hand in his. "Look, I'll make id up to youse. Just give me anothah chance."

"Why do you even want me?! I've known you for like, three days! You can have any slut out there! What the hell are you doing with me?!" She dramatically pointed at her chest. He paused and took a breath, his face tense.

"Ashley Beckett. Went ta Lemma's School and wore ya hair in braids every day. Ise remembah you, youse always ate alone at lunch. Ise tried ta sit next ta youse once, but youse didn't like dat idea very much."

She looked at him, shocked. He looked back, a serious expression on his face. "I'm sorry bout dat goil. I assure youse, dis is me." He squeezed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Just like youse said…if Ise can have any othah goil in de city, why would Ise choose you? Cause Ise care about youse Ashley, Ise always have."

She stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Ise will rebuild your trust. Just give me a second chance."

She paused for a while, running her hand through her brown hair. She nodded. "As much as I'm hesitant about this, I see where your coming from. I'll give it a try, Spot. Just, no more girls. I need to be shown I can trust you."

He smiled. "Ise promise."

He laced his fingers with hers and stepped forward, a smug smile on his face. He leaned forward and softly kissed her. He whispered into the kiss, "Ise promise."


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

CHAPTER NINE: TROUBLE

* * *

It was late the next night, and the thick night air hung around the Brooklyn lodging house. Newsies from Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, Harlem, and the Bronx quickly and quietly filed into the lodging house. Maria kept her gaze down as she followed Jack into the building. Each borough had their leader and a few representatives. Jack, Maria, Flare, and Blink were the only newsies from Manhattan.

The newsies entered the building and sat on the bunks in the main room, each borough staying in their own section. Maria sat next to Flare, nervous and apprehensive. She stared at her lap and started picking at her nails. Flare reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling at her through her black eye and split lip.

Jack walked to the front of the room to take his place next to Spot Conlon and the other leaders. The leader of the Bronx was an imposing figure; he looked to be about 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and steely eyes. The leader from Queens was a small girl, with auburn hair and large hazel eyes. The Harlem leader had dark features, with sunken cheeks and was quite skinny.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Spot began. He stepped in front of the room and stood stiffly, with a very imposing look on his face. "Youse all know why wese heah. Dere have been some conflicts wid de newsies and a gang. Ids been confirmed…..dis gang has it in fer de newsies."

The room buzzed with chatter and confusion, and Jack settled them this time. Spot continued, "Dere have been attacks on all de boroughs, violent ones. Dere has even been attempts a' rape. Ise not sure bout dere motive, or why dere doin dis. My scout, as well as runnas from de othah boroughs, have reported de establishment a newsstands. Ise have had ten newsies quit, an been seen at dese newsstands."

The room became rowdy, and Spot hushed them. The leader of Queens stepped forward. "Several a my newsies has also quit. De newsstands offer a lot a money, plus free board and meals. Dey started about two months ago. My newsies has also been attacked, myself included."

"De same has been happenin ta my boys," the Harlem man began, "An in all de beatings, a tattoo has been seen. Two circles dat ovahlap each othah." The other leaders nodded in agreement, acknowledging that the tattoo had been seen in all the other incidents.

Spot began, "Alright. Wese got newsstands, newsies quittin, and dis gang dat is targeting us. Ise have spoken ta an informant dat knows about dis gang. Dey are a hired gang, dey get paid for dese kinds of things. De thing wese need ta figure out today is who would hire dem. From de looks of it, dey want ta put an end to de newsies."

Right then, a small newsie stood up from the Harlem section of the room. He was small, blonde and covered in freckles. "Jimmy, do Ise have permission ta speak?" The leader nodded in the boy's direction, and all eyes turned to him.

"Ise saw a man yesterday while Ise was sellin on Smith Street, by de restaurant dat all de rich people go to. Dere was a man, he was tall an he had brown hair an a scar on his neck. He had de tattoo on his arm. He was talkin to a well dressed man. Ise didn't know who he was, until dey shook hands and walked away. Id was Pulitzer."

The room exploded with anger, and it took the leaders a few minutes to calm everyone down. Spot looked at Maria, asking with his eyes if the description matched anyone in the gang. She nodded. Spot in turn looked at Jack, who nodded. It was confirmed. Pulitzer was after them again.

* * *

The Manhattan newsies walked back into the lodging house after the meeting. Maria felt out of place and awkward. She made her way to her bunk, ready to put an end to that day. Jack walked up to her and patted her on the back.

"Youse did good."

He was about to say something else when Skittery interrupted them.

"Jack."

They turned. Skittery was standing by the door, his arms across his chest. Many other newsies were standing behind him. "Jack, things are gonna change." By this time, the room had been divided into the newsies behind Skittery and the newsies behind Jack.

"We're leaving. These newsstands, day pay good. Ise sick a scrapin by an livin in dis hell hole."

Jack stepped forward. "Skittery! What de hell are youse talkin about! Youse are stayin." Skittery smirked, then turned on his heel and left. Nearly half the room followed him. Jack's face fumed with anger, and the rest of the newsies gathered around.

"Youse are a coward! Youse will never make it widout de newsies!"

"I'm gonna kill youse!"

"Scab!"

After they left, only a few newsies remained. There stood Jack, Frecks, Racetrack, Maria, Sparks, Crutchy, Sage, Blink, Flare, Mush, Bumlets, David, and Les. They all stared at each other. Jack stormed off into the washroom, with Frecks close behind him. It happened just like that, sudden and quick. Even Spades and Snitch had left.

Maria looked around. Crutchy had Sage in his arms, Flare was fuming and Blink was trying to calm her down, and everyone else was simply staring at each other in shock. Maria sat on her bunk and put her face in her hands. She felt someone sit next to her. Of course, it was Racetrack. She could tell he was upset. His jaw was tightened and his mouth was pursed, yet he still asked, "Youse alright?"

Maria shook her head. "Dey follow me everywhere. Ise can't get away."

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Promises

CHAPTER TEN: BROKEN PROMISES

* * *

Sparks POV

Spot was flipping through the Brooklyn record book, like he usually did to keep track of his boys. As he was flipping through the thin pages he heard a door open and close. He looked around, but didn't see anything and dismissed it.

"Umm… Mr. Conlon?"

Spot turned around and dropped the record book. Standing before him was Shorty. Her plaid shirt was unbuttoned very low and her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Shorty?"

She smiled sweetly and began to walk towards him very slowly, each time unbuttoning a button on her shirt. "Whad do youse say about having some alone time, just youse and me?" Spot's eyes grew larger every time she stepped forward. "Shorty, youse know Ise wid Sparks now." He looked her up and down, then swallowed. He began to back up until his back was flat against the wall.

"Forget about her Conlon. Do youse want her, or me?" She reached forward and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, moving slowly and seductively.

"Shorty…."

Before he could say anymore, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him roughly. Spot tried to pull away, but he was shocked and caught off guard. He opened his eyes and pulled away as soon as he could, just in time to see Sparks at the door and a strange tattoo on Shorty's shoulder….

Once Shorty saw Sparks at the door, she closed her shirt and yelled, "Spot, how could youse!" then she slapped him and ran out of the room. His mouth fell open. "Sparks…"

"You son of a bitch!" She walked forward and slapped him in the face. She turned and ran out the door. "Sparks! Hold on, Sparks!" He ran after her. She started storming down the dock towards the Brooklyn Bridge with Spot catching up fast. He gained some distance and got in front of her, and she stopped walking for a moment.

"Sparks, dat wasn't whad id looked like. Honestly, please, believe me. Ise would nevah…."

"You did! You did with that red head and with Shorty now! Get the hell out of my way!" She attempted to step around him but he grabbed her arm. "Sparks, I'm not lying! She came on ta me!" His blue eyes were pleading with her and his chest was heaving.

She looked at him with tears in her hazel eyes. She started to talk with a shaky voice, "I'm sick of being lied to. Please, please leave me alone. This…this isn't worth it. I don't know who you think you are…but we are done." She stepped passed him and continued walking towards the bridge.

He stood there, silent and shocked. He felt like his knees were going to buckle under him. With every step she took, his heart sank deeper and deeper in his chest. His throat tightened up and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Sparks! I'm not lyin!"

Silence.

"Sparks! Sparks!"

He took a deep breath and his jaw tightened. "Ashley!"

"I Love You!"

She stopped walking for a moment, turned to look at him, then continued walking towards Manhattan.

* * *

**Well.....what do you think? Is this really the end for Spot&Sparks? or with the slick Spot Conlon win her back? R&R to find out :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Violence

CHAPTER ELEVEN: VIOLENCE

* * *

The next day, Jack called an emergency meeting with Spot Conlon. The newsies were now down to very small numbers, and the leaders of the New York newsies were overwhelmed. It was now clear that Pulitzer was making another attempt to destroy them, and they needed to figure out what to do.

Click, step, click, step. Spot Conlon. He walked into the bunkroom, his face solemn and serious. Jack walked over, nodded, then the two spit-shook. Then, he noticed how few people were in the room. Dumbfounded, he looked at Jack.

"Dis is it!? All de othahs left!?"

All Jack could do was nod. Frecks was by his side, holding his hand with an equally solemn look on her usually happy face. Sage walked over to her brother and hugged him. Spot just stared at the room.

"So, Conlon, how is your numbers?"

"Down. Way down. All Ise have is 16. Ise didn't think dat anyone would leave Brooklyn, ta be honest. Cowboy… wese need ta talk, bout de plan." Jack nodded and released Frecks hand, then followed Spot into the washroom. This left everyone in the bunkroom, just sitting. That day was Sunday, so they only had the morning edition to sell. It barley had sold that morning; many people were buying from the newsstands and trusted them more than the regular newsies who were not so dependable.

The sound of footsteps came from the stairs. Swifty and Boots burst into the room, with Kloppman close at their heels. Panic was written all over their faces, and Boots quickly asked where Jack was. His request was met with hateful glares and death looks, but Jack had heard and quickly came running out of the washroom with Spot behind him.

"They're comin Jack!" Boots exclaimed. Kloppman nodded. "Youse guys better get out of here, now. Take the back way." The newsies turned to climb out the fire escape, but Kid Blink hesitated.

"Why should wese listen ta them! Dey're traitors!"

Jack shook his head. "Blink, Ise sent dem wid Skittery ta spy. Ise knew de gang would come after all of us if wese didn't all join wid de newsstands. We're goin ta Brooklyn; Spot has somewhere ta take us." Well, that was enough for Blink. They all turned and quickly made their way down the fire escape and followed Spot on their way to Brooklyn.

Maria's heart was beating out of her chest. If any of them ever saw her again….she would be done. Race, who was hurrying along next to her as they weaved through alleys and buildings, noticed. He grabbed her hand and guided her with him. She just kept staring ahead, walking as fast as she could. They made their way through cold New York, trudging through snow and climbing over crates and things in crowded back alleys.

They eventually made it to the Brooklyn lodging house. Spot led them around to the back; they entered through an old door and walked down the main hallway. They climbed up the stairs to Spot's room, and when they entered, Spot walked over to the left wall and removed a wooden board. Behind it was a very old door. He opened it, and motioned for everyone to follow him. They walked down the creaky stairs into a hidden part of the lodging house basement. Spot insisted that it was used to smuggle goods from the government during the Civil War, but everyone just rolled their eyes. The stone walls were dirty and water stained, and the floor was made of dirt.

Spot ran his hand through his hair as he turned to everyone.

"Well, ids not dat great but it's gonna have ta do for now." He sat down and leaned his back against the cold wall. Sparks walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down, looking away from Spot. Everyone sat on the damp ground. Sage helped Crutchy to sit on the hard floor and Maria hugged her legs to her chest and leaned against the wall. Jack sat down, his face in his hands. Frecks leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. He sighed and leaned back against the cold wall.

"A few months ago Ise was on top of de woild. Now Ise am hidin' in a smelly basement wid a dirt floor."

No one said anything.

"Whad are we gonna do now? Do wese jus' sit on our asses or whad?!" Blink exclaimed. "Wese need ta get outta dis basement and do somethin!" Maria rolled her eyes. "If youse do dat, you'll wind up dead."The room when quiet and Blink scowled.

"Well not if Ise have anythin ta…" He was interrupted by the sound of wood cracking and a loud crashing sound. The newsies were brought to their feet, and several men ran into the basement. Flare shrunk behind Blink and gripped his shirt. Maria jumped to her feet and clung to the basement wall. Racetrack instinctively jumped in front of her, putting his arms out to protect her. There were punches thrown, but the gang quickly overpowered the newsies.

Flare, who was being restrained with her hands behind her back, was crying. Maria was the only one not being held. She was standing against the wall, staring into the steely grey eyes of the gang leader, Todd.

"Well, well. Maria." He towered over her, staring imposingly into her deep brown eyes. "The last time I saw you, you said you were going to survey the Johnson house… but you never came back." He smiled menacingly and took a step forward. "You know what they say…..blood in and blood out." And with that, he grabbed Maria's wrist and flung her across the room.

She landed with a hard thud on the dirt floor. "You bastard! Don't touch her!" Race yelled from the corner of the basement where he was being restrained. Maria slowly stood up, only for Todd to slap her in the face. He then forcefully grabbed her and held her hands behind her back, then led her out of the basement. The others followed. They were forced into the back of a police wagon and forced to sit. The door was slammed, and during the short ride all they did was shoot hopeless and angry looks at one another. Flare was still crying, and Blink was whispering to her how he was going to protect her.

When the wagon stopped, they were forced out. They were standing before a large, brick building. There was a large, wooden sign with gold letters painted on it. The Refuge. Maria kept her gaze down, and walked as quickly as she could. They were pushed up the stairs and into a room. When Maria looked up, they were crowded into a small room with their hands tied behind their backs with thick rope. Todd and one other man, who had black hair, began pacing back and forth.

The man with the black hair stopped in front of Sparks, who was staring in the other direction. He smirked, grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Well, is dis de goil dat got wid Spot Conlon?"

Spot, who was standing on the other side of the small room, felt his heart sink. Sparks didn't say anything. The man turned to Spot, then back to Sparks. "Youse two must have had some great times in de bedroom. Youse look feisty." He smiled and looked her up and down. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears as she tried to look down at the floor.

The man turned to Spot. "How bout it Conlon? Dis one good in bed? She must be…why else would youse date her? Ya…" He smiled at her, "She must be some kinda whore."

"Stop dat! Youse low life son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" Spot yelled and struggled to break out of the rope. The man just laughed. He took a step toward Sparks, a grin on his face. He placed a rough hand on her waist and leaned close to her. Tears were now falling down her face, and her brow was furrowed with emotion. He leaned forward and roughly kissed her.

"I'm gonna kill youse!"

Spot struggled, and managed to pull one hand out of the tight rope. He lunged forward and pulled the man away from Sparks, then took a swing at him. The other members quickly jumped forward and restrained him. Sparks let out a sob.

The leader calmly walked over to Maria and stopped in front of her. He leaned forward and whispered, "You're not bleeding yet." He reeled back and punched her, leaving her sprawled out on the floor. Despite protests from Racetrack, he kicked her only to pull her up and punch her again. He pulled her up by her shirt. She stared at him, defiance filling her chocolate brown eyes. A stream of blood trickled from the corner of her lip. Satisfied, he let go of her shirt and let her fall to the floor.

The other newsies were made to give up any weapons they might have, as well as anything else that could be used as a weapon. They even took Spot's cane and Jack's rope belt. Then they were untied and made to walk down a small hallway into a large bunk room. Besides them, no one else was in the refuge. There had been steel bars installed in all the windows. It was like a prison.

* * *

**Oh my......R&R? What do you think? **


	12. Chapter 12: Heartbreak

CHAPTER TWELVE: HEARTBREAK

* * *

They ended up walking next to each other in the hallway, with Sparks walking faster to keep Spot away from her sight. This situation between them was growing more awkward. She loved him one moment and hated him the next. Ever since their dating disaster she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. And with what just happened….she wanted to stay away from him forever.

"Sparks…"

She ignored him and glanced downwards to examine her bruised arm.

"Youse alright?"

"I'll be fine."

She started walking faster. "If youse got anymore problems, I'll take care a dat punk for ya. Ise sorry about what he said. Ise nevah meant for…." She whirled around and met his blue eyes with her hazel ones. "Just stop. I don't need you following me around like a lost puppy." She glared at him. His eyes darted and he straightened his stance.

"Ise don't undastand. Ise know I've been stupid, but Ise thought youse forgave me. Ise thought you loved me Sparks…." She shook her head.

"I fell in love with Patrick Conlon."

His expression softened and she continued.

"I fell in love with the boy from Limerick. Not Spot. Not this person you think you have to be."

"Youse don't understand, Ise couldn't be Patrick here! Dis city, dis God forsaken city tears you down so it can build youse up into what youse need to be to survive!" His eyes changed into a hard grey and his expression tensed.

"Can't youse see," He stepped forward and placed his hand softly on her cheek. "I'm everything Ise wish I wasn't and nothing I say I am." She looked him in the eyes and whispered, "You're just making excuses. Why did you kiss that girl? Spot, a hard life is no excuse for being careless. Patrick is in there…you just need to figure out what matters more to you, your reputation or your heart."

She searched his eyes for an answer. He leaned forward and kissed her. "It'll always be youse." He whispered. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You're a little too late Spot. I've already given you too many chances." She slipped away and walked down the hallway.

"Sparks…."

* * *

**??? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PAIN

* * *

Everyone spread out throughout the room, sitting on bunks and leaning against the crude wooden walls. Maria sat down in the corner of the room and wiped some blood off her face with her shirt sleeve. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt like she had just gotten pushed off the top of the world building. When she opened her eyes, Race was standing there. He sat down beside her and attempted to wipe the rest of the blood from her face with his sleeve.

"Youse alright?"

She nodded. "Ya. T'anks." She wiped the remaining blood from her face. He looked at her, his boyish eyes filled with sadness. "Youse nevah told me youse went through stuff like dat."

"Ya, well, Ise don't exactly broadcast it."

He slipped his hand over hers and gently touched the side of her face that was beginning to bruise. "After dat, an de way youse shy away from people…dat scar youse got…did someone hurt youse, Maria?"

"Whad are youse sayin?"

Her brown eyes were quizzical. "Ise mean…were youse ra…?" She cut him off.

"Stop. Stop right now. Youse have no right!"

"Maria, calm down. Ise was just…"

"No! Youse have no idea, alright?! Youse have no right to assume anythin!"

She quickly stood up and walked away, anger blazing in her eyes and sat down on the far window cill.

* * *

Sparks POV

The next few hours melted into days, and the newsies spend those days moping around the vast bunk room. They had been confined since they were brought there, and fed one meal a day through a slit in the door. They felt helpless. Spot was too busy sulking over Sparks, and Jack was too busy wallowing in his self-destructive misery to really do anything. But, what could they do? The only optimists in the bunch, Sage and Crutchy, hadn't said a word since the abduction.

At night, a few of the girls were allowed to leave the room to clean the other vacant rooms on the floor. It was part of the rules, and the Refuge had weekly inspectors that determined if the Refuge stayed open. The authorities had been told that the newsies were arrested for "disruptive behavior".

The girls selected for the work were usually Sage and Sparks, because they seemed mellower than the rest. Of course, any window on the floor was barred and the doors were both locked and guarded.

Sparks was selected for the day to clean the adjoining rooms.

She begrudgingly grabbed the bucket issued to her that was filled with soapy water and a coarse bristle brush. Sage was sick that day, so Sparks was on her own. She walked down the hall into a spare cell. Judging by the details in Jack's stories, this was probably the cell he was kept in during the strike. The floor was grimy and the room stunk of cigar smoke and sweat. She sighed and placed the bucket on the ground. She kneeled on the hard, cold floor and started scrubbing.

"Umm…youse forgot dis."

She looked up, and who was it? Spot Conlon. Of course! Who else could it have been? She rolled her eyes. He was standing in front of her, a sheepish look on his face and a washcloth in his outstretched hand. His eyes were a crystal blue, and he was delving into her hazel eyes with his. She reached forward and took the cloth. She attempted to stand up from her crouching position, but she slipped on the soapy surface and instinctively reached out for stability.

Spot grabbed her forearm and her hand in his. She looked up into his eyes and slowly stood. His hand remained on her arm, and the other quickly gripped her hand. The silence was eerie, and he took a step forward. He noticed a small cut on her bottom lip.

"Spot, pl…"

"Did dat ass hole do dis to ya?"

He reached forward and gently touched the side of her face. Despite her best instinct, her large doe eyes stared up at him. His deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair were captivating, his face showing genuine concern. He looked down. "Ise am sorry, Sparks." He looked back up at her, then reached up and pushed a stand of her brown hair back behind her ear. She took a step back, but slipped again. He caught her and held her close to him. She mumbled, "This damn soap…" She looked up, and her face was inches from his.

Before she knew what was happening she could feel his lips on hers. Again, despite her best instinct, she closed her eyes and sunk into him. His kiss was soft and gentle; it sent shock waves through her that radiated from her core down to her toes then back up to the roots of her hair. His hands rested on the sides of her face. She felt a tear roll down her face, and a sudden wave of emotion washed over her.

Spot reluctantly pulled himself away from her, but she leaned forward and kissed him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She slowly pulled away, staring into his eyes. He noticed her tear streaked face and reached forward to wipe her tears away.

"Ise love you, Sparks. Please be wid me."

More tears fell. "I can't! Spot, I can't!" She stared at him with desperation.

"But, de way youse just kissed me…Sparks…"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I have to be with you. This…" She gestured to them both of them and let out a sob, "This can't work. This won't work. We both need to accept that. These kinds of things can't keep happening." She stared at him. He hated it, but he knew she was right. He nodded.

"So, um..dis is it."

She nodded. He leaned forward and held her to him one last time, breathing her in. He stared into her eyes, kissed her forehead, then turned and walked down the hallway. She finished cleaning the floor.

* * *

**Do not despair Spot&Sparks fans....this is not the last time that thier lips will lock :D Stay tuned and R&R for updates. Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Little Sisters and Gunfire

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LITTLE SISTERS AND GUNFIRE

* * *

They had now been in the Refuge for two weeks. There had been small conversations here and there about what to do, but no real progress. Until now. Spot and Jack had spent hours conversing in the far end of the room, and had finally come up with a plan. While cleaning, Sparks had discovered that the gang kept the weapons that they had confiscated, as well as their own, in a locked closet at the end of the hall.

One night, they would sneak into the hall and take back the weapons, which would then be hidden in their room. When some members of the gang came to do the nightly check on the newsies, they would overpower him and hold him hostage. They would force him to call up the other members of the gang, who would also be captured and held in an adjoining room.

Then, three newsies would be picked for a special mission. One would go to the nearest lodging house, in Queens, and tell the leader what happened. In turn, runners would be sent from Queens to all the other boroughs, and gather reinforcements from the newsies that had joined in the newsstands (It had been revealed, by Jack, that Skittery and the others leaving had been a plan to fool Pulitzer that his plan was working and also to have friends on the inside). Those reinforcements would go to the Refuge and ensure a safe escape.

The other two would deliver a note, written by David, to Denton in upper Manhattan. The letter would explain the situation that they were in, and ask Denton for a favor. Meanwhile, back at the Refuge, the remaining newsies would force the leader, Todd, to make a call to Pulitzer. When he arrives, Denton would take a signal from a newsie in the Refuge, then use his camera to capture a picture of Pulitzer shaking hands with one of the best known gang leaders in New York City. The next morning, the picture would be posted on every front page paper in the state. All the papers, except The World, that is.

All the newsies gathered around Jack, Spot, and David. It was late at night, the newsies beginning the first part of their plan in the candle lit room. Everyone was listening intently to Jack as he spoke, but Racetrack found himself distracted once he noticed how beautiful Maria looked in the candle light.

"So, de first step is ta get de weapons. But first, wese need to figure out whose gonna be de runners. Swifty…" He nodded, "Youse alright wid bein' de runner ta Queens?" Swifty nodded at Jack again. He was the fastest runner in Manhattan, hence the nickname.

"Good. Now…whose gonna be de two ta see Denton?"

Maria raised her hand right away. Jack looked surprised, as did everyone else. "Are youse sure?" Maria nodded. "When Ise was in de gang, dat was my job. I was a runnah and a scout. Plus, Ise feel responsible for all a dis. Ise know for a fact dat if Ise wasn't here den day wouldn't have agreed ta do dis." Jack nodded, and Race felt his heart jump in his throat.

"Alright, whose else?"

"Ise'll go Jacky-boy."

Spot volunteered. After what had just happened with Sparks, he couldn't stand to see her knowing that he could never be with her. Jack nodded. It was a plan. Now, time to get the weapons. Jack selected Spot, Blink, Maria, Race, and himself to get them. Spot lead the group over to the door, then unlocked it with the key that hung around his neck. Blink said, "So, dats what dat thing goes to." Spot smirked.

They slowly crept their way down the dark hallway to the closet. They were crowded around the door, with Blink holding one candle. Spot tried all the usual lock picking tricks, but they didn't work. In one last attempt, he grabbed the door knob and shook it.

"Ya, datt'll help Conlon." Race retorted. Spot shot him a harsh glare. Maria rolled her eyes and muttered something in Italian. She pulled a pin from her hair and bent it into a straight line, then stuck it into the lock. With a few turns and jerks, there was a clicking sound. She stood up straight with a smug smile on her face. She opened the door, and they began distributing the weapons. Spot took his cane and they each grabbed a hand gun. Spot ordered them to make sure that the guns were all loaded, and Blink was having trouble with his. He couldn't open the barrel to see if there were any bullets inside.

Maria swiftly grabbed the gun and tweaked with it a bit, then opened the barrel. It was empty, so she loaded it with bullets and slid it back into place. He clicked off the safety and handed it back to Blink, who had his mouth hanging open. Race smiled.

"Jeez"

Maria let out a small laugh. "Whad can Ise say?" They took the remaining guns back to the room and handed them out. There was almost enough for everyone, with only Les and Boots without one. David looked lost and almost dropped the gun on the floor, so his was handed over to Boots. They sat, waiting for the midnight check. They all waited tensely, shooting looks at each other with nervous glances. Then, they heard footsteps in the hallway. They all lounged casually as they would be normally, hiding the guns under the sheets.

The man with the black hair that had harassed Sparks entered. He smirked. "Well, hows another day in de slammer workin out for youse all?" Spot smirked at the man.

"Well, let's jus' say dat it's about ta get a whole lot bettah."

He pulled out his gun from under his pillow, and everyone followed suit. The man's eyes grew large with fear, and he turned to escape. Spot quickly stepped forward and shoved the gun into his back.

"Turn around! Put youse hands behind your head!"

He obeyed. Blink and Mush tied him to one of the bed posts with thick rope they had also taken from the closet. Jack ordered the man to yell down and order the rest of the gang upstairs. They ran into the room, and once they were all in Race quickly locked the door behind them. After a few punches and cuss words they were also tied to the bed posts with rope.

When they were all tied, the newsies looked at each other with grins and satisfied smiles. The girls hugged and the guys spit shook, and Jack planted a large kiss on Frecks forehead. He then turned to Maria, Spot, and Swifty.

"Youse ready?"

They all nodded. Jack walked down the hallway and motioned for the three to follow. Maria was walking out the door when someone caught her arm. She turned to see Race, his boyish eyes worried.

"Be careful, Maria."

"Ise'll be fine, Racetrack."

"Umm…Ise sorry about before. Ise didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled at him. "Ids alright Race. Ise have ta go know." He reluctantly let go of her sleeve and watched her walk away. She followed Jack, Spot, and Swifty to the basement level. Jack didn't want them leaving through the front door, so they exited out the back door in the basement. Spot was handed the letter, they were wished good luck and sent off.

Once they were out in the freezing night, Swifty took off running to Queens, while Spot and Maria took off at a steady pace in the direction of Denton's apartment. Spot took the lead.

"Now, wese are gonna need ta stop at dis buildin when wese get about half way dere. Ids too cold to go all de way." Maria nodded. She followed him in silence for what seemed like forever until they came to an old abandoned brick building along the Hudson River. The River made the air extra icy, so Maria was glad for the pit stop. They entered the building. Spot lead her into a room with an old coal stove, which he promptly started.

Maria walked over to the wall on the far side of the room, turned and leaned against it. Spot turned, then joined her in leaning against the wall. He started the conversation.

"So…youse was in a gang."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Protection"

He nodded, and then continued talking. "Race likes ya, youse know. Why don't youse open up ta him? Tell him about youse life. He needs a goil, trust me." He smirked, and Maria rolled her eyes. "First of all, Conlon, he doesn't like me. Second, Ise don't open up to anyone bout my past. Ids not people's business knowin…" She was cut off by him.

"Knowin dat youse was raped?"

Maria stood straight up and took a step back from him, anger surging through her veins. "Don't youse dare! Youse don't know nothin about me!" Spot took a step forward and stood in front of her, calm and collected.

"Seriously?"

He started counting off points on his fingers. "First off, everyone knows dat youse didn't get dat scar from fallin. Second, youse can't even have a guy look at youse walkin down de street without shyin' away and starin at de sidewalk. Youse are shy, hasn't had any experience snowball fightin or anythin like dat, an you avoided me when Ise said Race likes ya. Ids obvious."

She was silent, and Spot waited a moment to say something else.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head no and whispered, "Whads there to tell? Ise have never told anyone dat before." Spot shrugged. "Ise don't know…how old were youse?" She mumbled something that he didn't understand, so he asked again. She looked at him, her eyes sad.

"Thirteen."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow. Who was it?"

"Dats not important."

He nodded, then asked her, "So...has you talked to my sister lately? She's been takin dis whole situation really hard. She's not very good wid stress."

"Ise haven't talked to her."

There was a pause, then she looked over at him. He was playing with the key around his neck. "So, whads your story? Ise know youse came from Ireland, but whad about after?" He smiled. "Spot Conlon never discloses anything bout his past." She crossed her arms in front or her chest. "Dats not fair. Ise told youse, now youse tell me." He smirked.

"Alright. Wese lived on de east side, my parents, Marcy and me. Life was alright. When Ise was five, Ise noticed strange guys would always come over when my dad was at woik. Dey would always talk to my muddah, den go into another room."

"So…she was a…." He cut her off, "A whore."

"Spot…"

"Ise hated her. My dad would get mad when he found out she would do dose things, so he would throw Marcy around an' say she was a whore jus' like my muddah. Ise had ta be dere for her. One day, someone in de apartment below us left a lit cigar on de floor, an de buildin caught fire. Ise woke up, grabbed Marcy and got outta dere. My parents didn't"

He kept playing with the key and stared at the cold floor boards. "Ise nevah though much of women, ya know, before Sparks." She nodded. "Ise can help you wid her, if youse want. Ise could talk to her." He smiled. "Ids alright. It's over."

She could sense he was looking at her so she looked up, and he was smiling.

"Youse know, youse could be like my second little sistah."

"Well, Ise always wondered whad it would be like ta have a bruddah." She smiled back at him. Spot turned to the rooms only window and saw that the sun was rising. He turned to her.

"Wese should get going."

The exited the building, walking towards Manhattan. They practically ran to Denton's apartment, and Spot lead her up the stairs into a very posh New York apartment. Denton greeted them with a smile and a handshake, then Spot handed off the letter, and Denton imediently grabbed his camera and called a carriage that carried him to the Refuge as fast as it could.

After Denton left, Spot and Maria spent their time sitting outside the apartment in a nearby alleyway, waiting for a signal that the plan had worked. After about an hour of eye spy and thumb twiddling, Racetrack, Blink, Sparks and the rest appeared around the corner, all smiling.

Sage ran to Spot and hugged him, and Jack walked forward with Frecks on his arm. Flare ran and hugged Maria, explaining what happened and that the plan had been a success. Pulitzer was currently being interrogated by New York's finest, the newsstands had been demolished, and the gang had been arrested. Well, most of them.

"Todd got away." Jack explained, and Spot was furious.

"He got away? Whad do youse mean? He just, ran away?"

Jack nodded. Spot ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Jack tried to help things. "De bulls are lookin' for him now, an dey'll prolly find him soon. Ise gave him a nice shinah earlier." Jack laughed. They all turned to exit the alley, but they heard someone shout.

"Traitor! Cowards! Burn in hell!"

They turned in time to hear two loud shots and to see Todd run as fast as he could in the other direction. Spot lay on the ground in a pool of blood, and Maria stood in shock. Sage screamed and they all rushed forward to Spot. Jack knelt by him, slapping him and trying to get him up.

"Conlon! Conlon! Spot!"

Sage rushed forward and leaned over him, "Patrick! Wake up Patrick!" Everyone was in a panic.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Spot!"

"Wese need ta get him to a hospital!"

"Ise am gonna kill dat guy!"

"Calm down Blink, help us get him up"

"Where's de nearest hospital?"

Race informed everyone that the nearest hospital was about a block away, and Jack, running on pure adrenaline, picked up the Brooklyn leader and carried him in the direction of the hospital. Flare noticed in all the commotion that she didn't see Maria. She turned back towards the alley.

"Race!"

He turned to look in the direction she was. Maria was standing near where Spot had been, holding her side. Racetrack could see something dripping from her hand. Maria raised her head slowly, staring up at Race with her large, brown eyes, vacant and shocked. She looked down at her hand and slowly removed it from her side.

Her hand was crimson red, and so was her shirt. She looked back up at Race and Flare, her face panicked. She had been in shock, but realizing now what happened she stumbled back and fell against the brick wall of the apartment building. Race and Flare rushed forward. Race stood close to her, his heart pounding in his chest. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Race…"

Without even thinking, he swooped her into his arms and started carrying her to the hospital as fast as he could. Her blood was seeping through her shirt and moved to his, and he could practically hear her heart beating. She looked up at him, silent but practically hyperventilating.

He busted into the hospital doors, following what the attendants there were telling him to do. He layed her down on a wheeling table, and the hospital staff quickly wheeled her away. He caught up with his fellow newsies in a haze. Spot was in surgery, Maria had been shot, and Race was having a heart attack.

* * *

**:O SHOCKING!!!! What will happen next?? Any suggestions, comments or predictions? Remember...reviews make my life and make me update faster :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Hospital

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HOSPITAL

* * *

All of the newsies were gathered in the large waiting room next to the rooms, waiting for news of Spot and Maria. Sage was crying into Crutchy's shoulder, and Sparks was sitting in the far corner of the room, crying into her hands. Everyone else sat, and a melancholy mood thickly settled around the room. No one said a word. By the time that a nurse came to update them, it had been three hours of tense silence. Everyone stood up, waiting for the news. The nurse was reading off a clip board, then looked up.

"Are all of you with the two young shooting victims?"

Jack, as the group's leader, nodded yes and stepped forward. For everyone else, when they heard the word "victim", their hearts dropped. The nurse read some more off the clipboard, building the anticipation. She finally began,

"The young man, he was doing pretty badly a while ago, but we got the bullet out. He was very lucky; he came quite close to being paralyzed. He needs to stay here for several weeks, but after that he should be free to return home, provided he is careful. And the girl…"

Race stepped forward, his heart pounding.

"The bullet was a through and through. She is also very lucky; all she needed was several stitches and a blood transfusion. She should be alright to return home in a few weeks when the wound heals. They are in rooms fourteen and fifteen if you would like to see them."

She walked away and they whole group collectively moved toward the two rooms, which were right around the corner. Sage slowly entered Spot's room, and was in for a few minutes before it was too much. Sparks watched from the small window, crushed. Sage slowly stepped out and shut the door behind her. She turned and looked at Sparks. Tears were in her green eyes, making them puffy and red. She grabbed Sparks' hand and embraced her, with them both crying with each other.

Flare peeked into Maria's room, and then slowly walked in. Race followed. Maria was sitting up in her hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown. Her large, deep eyes were dull and surrounded by dark circles. She mustered a small smile. Flare walked over and hugged her, while Race just stood back.

"Race, Ise am alright. I'm not gonna break if youse say hey ta me."

He smirked and walked over with his hands in his pockets. "So, youse alright? Does it hurt?" She shrugged and smirked at him. "Dey gave me medicine, so Ise alright. Besides, Ise been through worse." Blink called Flare over from the hallway, so she waved to Maria and walked out of the room. Race was still only half way through the room, his hands still in his pockets.

"Race, I'm alright."

He looked toward the ground, still remembering the look of fear in her eyes only a few hours before. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her, holding her thin and frail body in his arms.

"I'm alright."

She was trying to convince herself.

But not about her injury.

* * *

It had been a few days, and the newsies took turns staying in the hospital and watching over their friends. After all, someone still had to sell papes. This day, Race, Jack, Sage, and Blink were in the building, and Race decided to pay Maria a visit.

He walked in, and she made a joke about the nasty hospital food but it was better than Tibby's. Race laughed. He sat down on the bed next to her, with her small legs dangling off the edge and not touching the floor. They joked about a few things, like old memories from Italy and David's lack of skill with a gun.

Ever since her conversation with Spot, Maria had wanted to tell Racetrack about her past. She knew that it would scare him away. Actually, she wanted it to scare him away. She figured she mine as well get it off her chest.

"Race, Ise need ta tell youse something."

He turned to her, almost concerned. He could read it in her eyes that she was nervous.

"Ise think youse should know, bout where Ise got my scar."

He nodded, and directed his attention towards her.

"Look, Maria, youse don't have ta. Really."

She shook her head. She looked down at the tiled floor. Her heart started pounding and she gripped the sides of the bed until her knuckles turned white. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Race…"

She opened her mouth to say something, and then quickly closed it. She rubbed her forehead with one hand and took a shaky breath. Race placed his hand over hers. She covered her mouth with her other hand and closed her eyes. She pushed her hand back and ran it through her hair. She found a broken tile on the floor and locked her eyes on it. She dug her fingernails into her palm while his hand was still over it.

"Ise was raped when I was thirteen. He tried ta kill me, obviously didn't, Ise joined de gang for protection, and now Ise hear." She pulled her hand away and took a sharp and shaky breath. She buried her face in her hands and tried very hard not to cry. Her diaphragm shook with emotion. She felt his hand smooth over hers and slowly pulled it over to him. She slowly sat up straight and looked at him, surprised. He didn't say anything, nothing at all.

He just slowly leaned forward and softly, and so carefully that their lips barley touched at all, brushed his lips against hers. She just sat there. She didn't pull away, didn't lean in, didn't kiss him back, nothing. She couldn't believe it. After what she had just told him, the last thing she expected was for him to give her the softest, sweetest, not to mention the first, kiss of her life. After barley three seconds he slowly pulled away, but still remained very close to her. She opened her eyes, even though she hadn't realized she had closed them. He whispered,

"Whad happened ta youse doesn't change anythin."

She looked at him, her eyes confused and her thick lashes were damp with the few tears that she had let slip. Her heart was beating very fast, and before she knew what she was doing she slid off the bed and quickly walked out of her room, and before she knew it she was in Spot's room, shutting the door behind her.

Spot was sitting up in his bed and smiled at her.

"Hiya Maria."

Her eyes darted around the room and she bit her lip nervously. She whispered, "He kissed me."

"Whad? Ise can't hear youse."

She stepped forward, looked back at the door and whispered. "He kissed me."

Spot's eyes grew big. "Whad?! Maria, dats great!"

"Shhh! Shut up Spot!"

She hushed him. He was all smiles, then realized that she was very anxious. His blue eyes were riddled with concern. She sat next to him. "I've nevah kissed no one before. He's just my friend Conlon, dats it. Youse know whads wrong wid me, Ise prolly could nevah evah be in a relationship. Ise can't get dat close ta someone."

Spot ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Youse love him." She rolled her eyes. "Spot! Ise just told ya. Aftah whad Ise has been though…"

"No."

Spot interrupted. "Maria, dats no excuse." She jumped up and her brown eyes glared at him.

"Excuse! Ise gonna kick your ass so hard…"

Her spunkiness amused him and he smiled. "Calm down dere. Youse know whad Ise mean. Listen…" He motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did. "Whad happened ta youse, is awful. Ids a reason ta, not wanna be in a relationship, ta not wanna be intimate wid someone. But ids no excuse ta not love someone, Maria." She held her gown and looked at the floor. She said quietly, "Ise don't love him."

"Ise know, but, Maria could youse?"

She looked around the room.

"Dat doesn't matter. It won't happen. Dere's too much wrong wid me. Ise know dat he thinks dat it might be him, dat he's de reason I just left. But, Ids not him. It's me. Why doesn't he blame it on me?"

"He doesn't think anything's wrong wid youse, Maria."

* * *

Sparks POV

Sparks took a deep breath, the entered Spot's room. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he sat straight up in bed. He turned and sat on the edge, waiting for her to speak. She sheepishly walked over and sat next to him, his blue eyes focused only on her. She turned to him.

"I'm glad you're alright. Everyone was really afraid for a while."

He nodded, and she looked up at him with her eyes shimmering from the tears.

"We almost lost you." She looked up at him.

"I don't want to lose you."

She looked down at her lap. "I saw Shorty when we were leaving the Refuge. She's part of the gang. She was the one that came on to you."

There was a long pause, and she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I was so afraid you were going to die. I didn't care about Shorty or that red headed slut anymore…" She brushed a few tears from her face and looked at him. She could tell his heart was breaking more and more with every tear that fell from her eyes.

"Ise am sorry. I'm so sorry youse had ta go through everything youse did. Dat wasn't right. Ise love youse, Ise should have helped you." There was a pause, and he repeated again,

"Ise love you. You're not just another goil, youse are my goil. Youse made me a better person."

He was now holding her hand in his. She took a deep breath.

"Maybe we can start over?"

He nodded, and held out his hand as a gesture for her to shake it, which she did.

"Patrick Conlon."

"Ashley Beckett."

He smiled.

"Dat's a beautiful name."

* * *

**Like?? Reviews Please! :) **


	16. Chapter 16: Special

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SPECIAL

* * *

"Maria, we need to dress you up for Medda's tonight." Sparks thought out loud as she was brushing her hair. All of the girls had gathered in the washroom: Sparks was brushing her hair, Frecks was in the shower, Spades was asleep on the window bench, and Flare and Sage were sitting next to Maria on the large wooden counter top by the sinks.

Maria shook her head as she took her hair tie out and let her loose curls fall to below her shoulders.

"Why? Ise don't see de need."

"Well," Sparks began, "Why not? It'll be fun. And you need to dress like an actual woman from time to time." She smiled and joked, "I bet a few of the newsies have already forgotten you're a female."

The girls laughed and Maria rolled her eyes and mumbled some Italian curse words under her breath. "Well, Racetrack shore hasn't forgotten dat she's a goil!" Frecks yelled from the shower. A chorus of "ooo's" sounded throughout the room. That was the last straw for Maria. She hopped off the counter and started walking to the bunkroom when Sage ran and caught her arm.

"Wait! Come on, youse know all de goils are jokin."

Maria rolled her eyes to meet Sage's green ones and sighed. "Look, Maria, aftah what happened ta youse, a day of dressin' up will do ya good." Maria was silent for a moment, then mumbled, "Ok. Fine." All the girls cheered. Frecks yelled from the shower, "Ise am so happy Maria! Ise could just come out dere and hug ya!" Maria closed her eyes and turned away.

"Please don't do dat. Ise got it. Youse happy."

Flare hopped down from the counter and walked over. "Ise got dis dress, Maria youse are gonna love it." She had a big, happy smile on her face and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

So, for what seemed like an eternity to Maria, she changed into the dress and let the girls do what they wanted. For the most part. They fretted over hair, makeup, and shoes. She let them smooth her curls with water, but wouldn't budge on the makeup or shoes. She insisted on no makeup, and simple slip-on black flats.

The other girls were beginning to fancy themselves up with similar looks as Maria, while she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was a deep plum color and had a slight sheen to the material. The length was barley above her knees. The sleeve was a bit loose, almost like a bell sleeve, and it came to about half way between her shoulder and elbow. The neckline was square, and the boarder was a strip of the same material as the dress.

"So, youse like it?" Flare asked Maria. Maria shrugged.

"Ise look like… a goil."

Flare laughed. "Youse know dat youse are a goil, right? Well, come on. Were already ta go." Maria took a deep breath and followed the girls into the bunkroom. Maria tried to hide behind all the girls, until they gravitated toward their beaus and she realized she was the only one without someone to gravitate to. She was left standing in a sea of newsies, trying to draw no attention to herself. Sparks saw, and grabbed her hand. So everyone began walking, and Maria walked with Spot and Sparks all the way their. She clung to Sparks, keeping an eye out for Race to make sure he didn't walk over to her and try to make a conversation. That would be so awkward she didn't even want think about it.

"So. Youse look nice." Spot had this smart-ass smirk plastered on his face. "Shut up Spot. De goils made me do dis." Maria started walking a little faster. Spot slid his arm around Sparks' waist and continued walking.

When they arrived, Maria sat between Sage and Flare. She spotted Race sitting at a table with Spot and Jack. He glanced over and saw her; she quickly turned away. An overwhelming feeling came over her, she stood up and walked to one of the side rooms adjacent to the hall; it contained a couch and a few chairs. She walked over to the far wall and leaned against it, her arms crossed.

"Maria?"

She turned to see Race, his hands in his pockets.

"Ise think dat wese need ta talk, about whad happened at de hospital."

Maria could tell he was nervous.

"Race…ids nothin against you, but whad Ise been through…Ise don't know…." He interrupted, "Maria, Ise not askin' youse to marry me. Ise not askin youse to have sex wid me. All Ise want is a chance ta know youse bettah, maybe ta take youse on a date or somethin. Ise dat really too much?"

His brown eyes looked worried and a bit afraid, anticipating the worst.

"So, youse want me ta…be your goil?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He was immediately caught off guard, and stood their shocked.

"Seriously," she began, "Wid my past, and all de baggage I'm carryin, dis scar on my face…" She started to tear up. "Ise don't know if Ise can trust anyone again! Let alone date… Race Ise can't be a goilfriend ta youse! One of two things would happen. You'll hate de burden dat youse have because of me-Ise'll make youse miserable!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was too quick.

"De other option is dat I'll beat myself up fer draggin youse wid me through all dis! Race…." She stepped closer to him, her eyes filling with tears. Her voice became shaky.

"Ise can't imagine, whad it must be like to care for someone so broken, an so hopeless…." He took a step closer to her, "Youse aren't…."

"Race!" she paused, "I'm sorry."

He replied, quietly, "Ise understand." He slowly turned around, and she crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

"Just…."

She looked up to see that he had turned around near the doorway. "Ise don't want youse ta say no to me because youse are scared or nervous, or tink dat your too damaged. If youse say no, id needs ta be because of me. Id needs ta be because youse don't have feelings for me, or because youse won't be happy wid me. And if youse had said yes, dat would have needed ta be because youse did have feelins for me, and dat youse would of been happy; not as a trial run or somethin ta practice for a real relationship, wid someone youse do like. If it's me, Maria, den I understand. But when youse find someone youse do like, go for it. Because youse are too beautiful and too amazing ta be alone for de rest of your life."

And with that, he turned and left. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and cry and just get away from all of this. She walked very fast though the doorway and out onto the street, her breath turning to steam in the cold night air.

She wanted to run away. To Queens maybe? No, maybe Midtown. But she didn't really want to run away. She stopped dead in her tracks. What did she want? Really, what did she want? She had never stopped before to think about that. She had always done what she thought was necessary. She had never even thought about doing something that made her happy, much less think of what it was.

She turned back to Irving Hall, staring at the lights and the people. She felt something roll down her cheek. She reached up. It was a tear. This was the first time, in years, that she had let her emotions take the better of her. She quickly wiped it away.

Why was tonight different? How is it that she could get abused, raped, shot, join a gang and barely show any outside emotions other than the occasional bout of panic or depression, but cry at the thought of breaking a boy's heart?

Tonight, she had a heart. She had a soul. All of a sudden, she wasn't a victim, but a living, breathing person that had feelings. She walked back into Irving Hall.

Maria brushed passed people, trying to get into the main room. She spotted Racetrack sitting at an empty table, staring at his folded hands that rested on the table. He had a far away look in his eyes. She sat down a few chairs away from him and looked around the room, trying to figure out what to say. She could feel Race roll his eyes to look at her, then look back at his hands.

"Race?"

He looked over at her. "I'm just scared."

He nodded. "Dats understandable. Wid what happened."

His voice was quiet and monotone. He looked up at her. They were silent for a while, listening to Medda sing. Maria stared down at the table, examining all the carvings and different names that were written on the wooden table. She was running out of names and things to read. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at him, only to find he was looking back at her. They sat that way in silence for a long time, until Spot sauntered over to the table.

"Youse two are gonna talk. Tonight. Now. Right Now."

Neither of them moved. It wasn't that they didn't want to work things out, or to talk, but what would they say? Race had basically said everything that was on his mind, and that only left Maria. She wasn't very good at these sorts of things. She didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Maria just shot Spot a look, and he knew what that meant. He sighed, looked at her and said, "Nobody says no ta Spot Conlon." And with that, he leaned over and lifted Maria's chair. With her still in it.

"Jeezmcrow Conlon if youse don't put me down…"

"Youse didn't listen." Spot laughed. He could tell Racetrack wasn't following, so he yelled, "Don't make me pick up youse Higgins!" Race stood up and followed them into the small, adjacent room him and Maria had just been in before.

Spot put down Maria and turned around to give Race on of his classic glares, then left the room. Maria moved to the couch, not trusting the easy mobility of the chair. Race walked slowly over and sat on the other end of the couch.

"I'm scared."

Race nodded. "Ya. Ise know, Maria."

She looked down nervously at her hands in her lap and started to pick at her nails.

"Why did youse come back?" Race asked her. She sighed. "Because… for as much as I'm scared, Ise trust youse. And dats strange…. for me." He looked over at her while she kept her gaze on her hands. She paused, and he asked, "So…are youse saying yes, now?" She was silent for a very long time, for Race it seemed like an eternity, then she looked up at him and nodded yes.

Race, shocked, gave a surprised smile and asked, "Really?"

Maria nodded yes again, this time with a small smile of her own, although she was more afraid than anything.

"Hey! Time ta go! Race and Maria!" Flare yelled into the room, then walked away. They both stood and walked out the door into the cold, along with the other newsies. Racetrack stepped closer to her, and slowly laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him to see that he was looking at her, with a sweet smile on his face and a happy, soft sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before.

They were passing a rowdy bar, with two drunks fighting on the ground. They were pulled away from each other and dragged back into the bar by another man.

Racetrack could feel Maria tense up, and turn away from the bar. She was breathing heavily and her face turned pale.

"Maria?"

"Keep going."

She started walking extremely fast away from the bar, with Race following.

"Maria, whads wrong?"

She stopped, looked in the direction of the bar, and looked at Race. Her face was panicked and her voice was unsteady. "D-dats him. Dats my r-rapist. Just, get me home. Oh my gosh…" Her chest was heaving. Race didn't need any more information. He pulled her into a nearby alley, then took some quick turns until they ended up at the lodging house, ahead of everyone.

She let go of Race's hand and ran into the building. He slipped in behind her and shut the door. She practically ran up the stairs into the bunk room.

She stood in the middle of the room, her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking. Race walked over to her. "Maria?"

She was crying.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "He saw me!" She kept saying, over and over.

"Ids gonna be alright, Maria. He didn't even see us, he was drunk outta his mind. Ise promise, youse are safe."

She mumbled, "I'm scared."

"Ise know."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and tried to wipe her tears away. He reached forward and brushed a few away with his thumb. She took a step back and wiped the rest of her tears away.

She turned away, slipped off her heavy coat, threw it on her bunk and sat down. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a shaky sigh.

"Ise can't believe dis…"

She looked up at him. "Ise so sorry Race."

He walked over and sat next to her. She leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. Race leaned back also, then looked over at her.

"Ise was 13, ya know."

She paused, and looked down. She whispered, "Ise was home alone, and dere was a knock at de door. He said dat he was deliverin' a package, so Ise answered. He forced his way in, and umm…youse know."

A few tears escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"He, umm…." She started to talk but her voice got caught in her throught. Her eyes welled up again and more tears fell; too many to wipe away. She could feel Race slip his hand over hers.

"Ise was stabbed seven times. He thought Ise was dead, so he left."

She took a deep breath, then sighed again. "Ise joined de gang aftah dat, for protection. Den everythin just….fell apart. Ise got drunk every night. Ise tried drugs." She looked at him, scoffing at herself.

"Ise bet dat wasn't what youse had in mind when youse pictured having a girl…" She paused to rub her forehead. "How can youse find me de least bit appealing?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Ise have a horrible past, not to mention LOADS a baggage, Ise shoot guns, Ise can fight…." She looked at him, exasperated.

Racetrack smiled at her. "Ise actually kinda like de gun an' fightin stuff. Id makes ya….interestin. And youse got guts. Ise like dat. As far as de baggage…..wese all got dat. I'm not about ta right youse off for some awful, tragic thing dat happened to you. Youse have been through a lot Maria…Ise wanna be dere for youse."

"Katie."

He looked at her, puzzled. "My name's Katie." She looked down at her free hand that rested on her lap. "Katherine actually, but dat makes me sound old. Yup. Katherine Maccalini. Dats me." He smiled.

"Alright. Katie."

She paused, and looked at him. "Ise have never told anyone dat."

"Youse told me."

She nodded. "Ya. Youse….youse must be different."

There was a silence, and Race looked over at her as she wiped away the remaining dry tears on her face. He moved a bit closer to her. "Youse are gonna be alright. Ise promise." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He laced his fingers with hers. He smiled.

"Katie."

* * *

**There's your Race&Katie RandomRiter :) **

**Hope you like it :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Discovery

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: DISCOVERY

* * *

Race and Katie joked around, selling the last of their papes and walking to the lodging house. Katie laughed at something that Racetrack had just said while she collected her change from a young woman that she had just sold her last paper to. They both turned down Duane Street.

"So, are youse doin better today? Ise know dat last week scared youse."

He was referring to the encounter that they had both had with her rapist, and it shook her up quite a bit. She shrugged. "I'm doin better. Id still hurts, aftah all dese years, ya know. But dere's nothin Ise can do about it. "Race looked at her with a sad look on his face and reached to hold her hand. She knew she was technically his girl now, but whenever he did things like that she still felt herself blushing and trying to hush the butterflies in her stomach.

"Dis is gonna sound stupid."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Whad is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Did youse evah think about talkin ta someone bout dose things? Ise can tell, Katie, dat youse are hurting."

"Youse want me ta go to therapy?"

"Ise want youse ta be alright."

She was silent for a moment. "Ise have only told two people. Ise don't know if Ise can talk ta someone about dis." He nodded. "Ise care about youse Katie. Ise want youse ta be alright." They were both silent for a while, then Race turned and looked at her. Her head was down and he could tell her eyes were red. She continued looking down. After a moment, she said,

"No one has evah said dat ta me."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled.

The rest of the day, Katie sat on her bunk, making small talk with the girls and twisting one of her dark curls around her finger. Most of the men were playing poker around a large table, and Katie was thinking about what Race had suggested to her. The weight of what happened to her hadn't improved since the actual day that it happened, and every move she made was emotionally and mentally devastating. Maybe talking to someone would help. She got up from her bunk and walked out of the bunkroom, down the stairs and out the door. She quickly told Kloppman what she was doing and walked in the direction she knew she would find help.

After a few moments, she found herself at the hospital's side entrance. People were walking and pushing past her while she was standing still, staring at the door. She slid her hands into her pockets and walked in. The woman at the front desk was elderly and frail, but still smiling.

"How can I help you dear?"

"Umm, Ise here ta sign up for a, umm…meeting."

"Oh, so you're here for a therapy session?"

Katie nodded.

"What group would you like to sign up for?"

Katie was silent, not understanding what the woman was asking.

"What crime was committed against you?"

Katie took a breath, looked down and uttered the word "rape." After that, the woman had her fill out a paper and explained that there was a session going on at the moment, and would she like to join? Katie apprehensively agreed. She was lead to a room, with chairs set up in a semi-circle with a middle aged, red haired woman in the front on her own chair. She looked up when Katie walked in.

"Hello! My name is Nora. These girls are Lara, Meagan, and Christina. Welcome to the group."

Katie slowly walked in and sat in a chair away from the other girls. The one named Lara was small and blonde. She looked so young, and the others were Katie's age or a bit younger. Lara had a small cut on the side of her face, in the same place that Katie's scar was. Nora had all the girls go in a row and explain their situation. With every story, Katie's heart sank.

Meagan began. She had dark hair and eyes, as well as freckles all over her face. She was 15 and was raped when she was 14. The man had broken into her home at night and roughly raped her, then carved a mark into her shoulder. She was also stabbed several times and left for dead. The only reason that she was alive was that her father returned home from his job at the factory early and found her.

Christine was next. She had brown hair and green eyes and was 17 years old. She had been raped when she was 15, when a man broke into the restaurant where she worked after hours. He raped her, cut her with a knife on her breast, and stabbed her. She was also left for dead.

It was Lara's turn. She was only 12, and was raped six months ago. Her story was basically the same as the others, only she was never stabbed because a neighbor had interrupted the act and chased the man away.

Nora turned to Katie. "Now dear, what is your name?"

"Katie Maccalini."

"Beautiful. Now, would you like to share your story? Or would you prefer to wait?"

Katie looks around the room, examining the girls' faces and thinking. She took a deep breath and sighed, then began to tell her story. She basically told them what she had told Race at the hospital, the short version. When she was done, Nora nodded. But, Katie had some questions.

"Umm, if youse don't mind me asking, all of youse stories sound de same. Is dat a coincidence?"

Christina shook her head. "We believe that the same man raped us. It makes since, we were all around the same age when we were raped, they all happened during a break in, and we were all scared and stabbed. Now that I mention it…your story sounds very similar."

Katie took a deep breath.

"Ise highly doubt its de same guy."

Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and she felt that she was going to cry. She was practically shaking, and the other girls noticed. Nora asked,

"Katie? Is there anything you would like to say?"

She looked up at the girls.

"Did dis guy, umm….have a mole on his neck? Below 'is right ear?"

The girls all looked at each other.

Katie dialed the number on the hospital pay phone.

"Race? Ya, dis is Katie. Come to de hospital, now. No, Ise alright. Actually, no. I'm really not alright. Please hurry."

Katie walked out of the hospital and into Race's arms.

"Youse alright? Whad happened Katie?"

She cried into his arms. "Ids all my fault! Race, ids all my fault. All does goils, ids my fault! They were all, Ise mean, we were all…Race!" She looked up at him. "Katie, whad happened? What are youse saying?"

"Race, we were all raped by de same man."

He was still confused. "Den, how was it your fault? Ise mean, wh….Oh man. Katie, do youse know who raped you?" He knew the answer when she started crying. "Katie…" She nodded.

"Ise told dem, though, his name. Damn it… he's gonna know id was me. Ise de only one dat knows. He's gonna kill me."

Race shook his head. "No, Katie. Youse are safe. Ise will never, ever let anything happen ta youse. Let's go home." Katie nodded, and they both started walking toward the lodging house.

"Youse been through a lot in de past couple a months. Youse should do somethin fun, Katie. How about youse come wid me to de tracks, and den we could go for a walk or somethin?"

Despite what had just happened, she smiled. "Alright."

* * *

The next day, Race and Katie walked to the tracks. Race held her hand and made jokes the whole way there. When they reached Sheepsead, Race's eyes lit up. He showed her around like a little boy, excitement in his voice. He led her under the stands, where the people who couldn't afford to sit in the stands went. They watched through a space between a few of the steps. Race pointed out the starting line where all the horses were lined up, preparing for the race.

Racetrack asked her what horse she liked, and she chose a grey mare with a light mane. Race smiled and stepped out to make a bet on the horse. While he was gone, Katie noted that the whole place smelled of hay, dust, and smoke. She liked the excitement though. It gave her something that could give her a rush without scaring her to death. Race returned, and the race was about to start.

The horses were ready, and the starting pistol shot was heard. The horses started running around the track, and Race cheered just as loud as the people up in the stands. Katie's horse came in first place, and she cheered.

"Congratulations! Ise guess youse know how ta pick 'em."

She laughed and nodded, something sparkling in her eyes. Race smiled back, realizing the irony. They collected their winnings, which was only 50 cents, and walked hand in hand back to the lodging house. It was still quite cold out, and Katie was hungry. Her stomach growled, and Race smirked.

"Youse hungry?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Well, wid de earnings wese just made, Ise suggest we buy some funnel cake."

"Funnel cake?"

His eyes grew big. "Don't even tell me, Katie, youse never had it?" She shook her head. With that, Race dragged her to the nearest funnel cake stand and bough two of them. He handed her a plate, filled with the steaming dessert. He watched her take a bite, and looked at her questioningly. She smiled.

"Dats good."

He laughed. His eyes were lit up like street lamps. They both finished their food in a very timely fashion; neither of them had eaten all day. They were walking back and talking about that morning, when they were celebrating Blink's birthday. It was customary to play a prank on the birthday boy, and boy did they. Race laughed thinking about it.

"Did youse see his face when he couldn't find his eye patch? Ha!"

"Ya, dat was hilarious! But, youse really didn't need ta make him dig through all de newspapahs in de delivery wagon ta find it." She also couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was great. She was smiling and laughing; yesterday seemed so far away. They decided to stop and sit on a bench, just to talk. They laughed and joked for a while, until Katie asked him a question.

"Race?"

He nodded.

"Do youse, mind my scar? Ise know ids on de smaller side, but ids all Ise see when Ise look in de mirror."

Races paused, took her hand in his and looked at her.

"To tell youse de truth, Katie, Ise don't see it at all when Ise look at youse."

She looked at the ground.

"Wese all got somethin, Katie."

She looked up at him again.

"Really, wese all do. Dey don't matter. When Sage looks at Crutchy, she doesn't see his limp. When Flare looks at Blink, she doesn't see his eye patch. We all have something. Frecks ran away from home, Flare was abandoned when she was a baby, Spades was pushed around by her faddah, Jack's faddah killed his muddah…youse get it. And wid me, well, dats complicated."

He paused, but Katie understood. She gave him time. His brown eyes were different, almost empty.

"My family was decent, at first. Den, my muddah left. Id wasn't a big deal, really. Ise was only three, so Ise don't remembah. Aftah dat, my faddah went crazy, He started gambling and playin pokah. He started smokin cigahs, too. Ise had my first when Ise was ten. Den he started blamin me for my muddah leavin. He started pushin me around, beatin me up."

He paused again, and looked at her.

"Wese all got somethin, Katie."

He reached to the sleeve of his shirt and rolled it back until his upper forearm was exposed. There were three circle shaped scars on his arms. He quietly said, "Cigar burns."

Katie's heart fell. She slowly reached forward and touched them. He rolled his sleeve back down and was about to say something, but she quickly leaned forward and hugged him. She whispered, "Ise so sorry." After a moment, Race said, "Wese should go back now."

They walked back to the lodging house. It was now dark out, and the crisp night air was chilling. They reached the door. Race began,

"Dere's a pokah game in Brooklyn tonight. Ise said Ise was gonna join dem, so Ise guess I'll just drop you off." She nodded, and he looked at her with something in his eyes that Katie didn't recognize.

"Can Ise kiss youse goodnight?" He sheepishly asked her. She smiled.

"Youse don't need ta ask me, Racetrack."

He smiled back at her. He pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and took a step closer. He stepped forward and slowly leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips on hers. He kissed her bottom lip, softly and sweetly. She felt his arms securely around her, and felt safe. He slowly pulled away, but remained close to her. A few seconds went by, and he leaned in a second time to kiss her. This time he was a bit firmer, which sent waves of something she had never felt before straight through her. He held on for a moment longer, then reluctantly pulled away. He kissed her forehead, then turned and walked toward Brooklyn, turning back to look at her seconds later with a smile that could have lit up all of New York City.

She turned and walked in the lodging house, an equally large smile on her face.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and let me know ;) I also apologize if I accasionally slip up and call her Maria...just bare with me. **


	18. Chapter 18: Feelings

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: FEELINGS

* * *

"Hey, Katie! Katie!" Kloppman yelled as he walked between the rows of bunks, waking everyone up. He reached Katie's bunk and nudged her, an envelope in his hand. She rolled over and mumbled something in Italian that no one could understand. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Kloppman handed her the envelope and continued on his way, waking up the other newsies. Flare and Sage sat beside her on the bunk.

"Whad is it Katie?" Asked Sage.

Katie examined the address on the envelope. The return address read NYPD Station 1378. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Ids from de police station. Dats strange.." She ripped open the envelope carefully and unfolded the letter. It was in official type and had the NY State seal on the bottom. By this time, the rest of the girls, Race, and Jack had crowded around her. She began to read it out loud:

"Addressed to Miss Katie Maccalini. The city of New York is informing you that a man suspected of your…." She continued reading in her head as her hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes began to well up. She quickly folded the letter back up and had a very worried and shocked expression on her face. She locked eyes with Flare, who automatically knew what it was.

"Holy mother a' god."

Race interjected, "Whad? What is id Katie?" She turned and looked at him.

"Come wid me."

She got up quickly, the letter crumpled in her hand. She sped her way to the washroom with Race behind her. Once inside, she walked right to the window and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. His brown eyes were dull with worry.

"Whads goin' on?"

She walked over to him. "Race, dey found him." Her voice was shaky. He looked confused. "Who? Whad are ya talkin' about?"

"Him! Dey found him!"

He still looked confused. She glanced at the door to make sure no one was listening. She whispered, "My r-rapist. Dey arrested h-him fer anuddah rape, a-an de M.O. was de same as m-mine." Her hands were shaking and her doe eyes were filled with worry. Her lips were shaking and she turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. "D-dey want me ta come down, s-so dey can c-compare de cases." She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. She just stood there with her eyes glistening from the tears and her leg was shaking with nervousness.

Race stepped forward and held her to his chest and kissed her forehead. She whispered, "Ise d-don't know i-if ise c-can do dis." "Of course youse can. Youse are de bravest person ise know Katie." He held her tighter. Katie looked up and saw Flare at the door and ran and gave her a hug. "I'd will be ok goil. Now youse can put him in jail fer whad he did ta youse." Katie looked up. "Will youse come?" Flare nodded. Katie backed away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ise guess we can go when all de papes are sold."

Flare nodded again. Katie turned to look at Race and shot him a scared as hell but hopeful kind of look.

* * *

Everyone had finished selling, so Katie, Race, and Flare were walking to the police station. They turned the corner and when Katie saw the station, she stopped in her tracks. "Ise can't" Race tried to pull her along. "Youse can do it Katie. Come on." She shook her head. "I-ise can't see h-him again." Her eyes filled with tears and she squeezed his hand harder. He stepped closer to her. "I'll be right wid youse. Dat whole place is full a' bulls, he can't hurt youse." Katie looked forward. Her legs were shaking and her heart pounding and she didn't even remember walking until she was inside the police station. There was a nice man in uniform that led them to a small room with a table and a few chairs. On one side of the wall there were three doors. Katie saw Lara sitting in one chair, along with two girls she didn't know and one that was sitting in the corner chair with a bandage around her hand and a ugly black eye. She didn't look older than 14.

Katie sat down next to Lara, with Race next to her. She held Lara's hand. A tall, middle aged police man stepped out from one of the doors. He read off a piece of paper, "Lara McCourt, come with me for identification." Lara looked up at Katie, who nodded her head. Lara got up and walked through the door; Katie could see her tiny hands shaking. She turned to Race and whispered, "He doesn't even know ise alive. Whads he gonna do when.."

"Nothing. He's gonna do nothing."

He looked at her with a confident and loving look. Her lips started to shake again and he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She turned and buried her face in his chest and held on to the folds in his shirt.

"Katie Maccalini, identification."

She turned to see that Lara had come out of the room and the police man was standing by the door. She slowly moved away from Racetrack. As she was moving away he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Youse can do it babe." She bit her lip nervously and made her way to the room. She stepped inside.

The room was small and gray with no windows and there was a police officer in the corner. One wall had a large window that let you see into the other room. The police officer closed the door behind her. Katie looked around. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought maybe everyone in the waiting room could hear it. Her small hands were shaking and she was tapping her foot in nervousness. She bit her lip so hard it almost started to bleed. The police officer in the corner said, "They're comin' in now miss, Git ready." She held her breath as men started filing into the room behind the glass.

"They can't see ya miss. No worry."

She nodded and looked through the glass. Number one, no, too tall. Number two and three, way to young. Number 4. Her heart stopped. "F-f-four." She turned away from the glass and backed against the wall.

"You shore miss?"

She stared at the ground. "Y-yes." He opened the door.

"Thank you miss. Yer done."

She walked on wobbly legs back into the waiting room. Right when she saw Race she started crying. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I s-saw him."

She let out a small sob and leaned into him. He held her small body as tight as he could and whispered Italian comforts in her ear.

"Miss Maccalini?"

Katie turned to see another police man. She stepped away from Racetrack and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Yes?" The man stepped forward and gave her a paper with times and dates on it."These are the trial dates. Since all of the victims identified the same man, were bringing him to trial. You'll need to testify of course, so you can't miss any of the dates. If you want a protective order, you need to tell one of the officers." He turned to leave.

"Wait,"

The man turned back around.

"Why do ise need a protective order?"

Her eyes were filled with worry. "So incase he goes after you, that will be added to his charges. To get one you need to tell us your address." Her voice was shaky. "G-goes aftah me?" She could feel Race's hand tighten around hers as the man nodded. "You are a witness. There is a possibility that he could go looking for you." She started to panic again and became frustrated with his rudeness. "Well den why do ise need ta give him my address?! Den he'll know weah ta find me!" Racetrack interjected.

"Dats ridiculous! Give me ya badge number cause Ise am gonna get your ass kicked out a dis police station! Can't youse see she's had a hard enough day widout your bullshit?!"

His eyes sparked with anger.

"Sorry, I don't Make the rules. Address?"

Katie turned to Race and whispered, "Whad should ise do? Race dis is stupid!" She was overwhelmed with the situation and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ise know."

He looked around the room, thinking. "Look, get de order." She objected. "But, Race.." "I know, ise know. But ids a good thing. We'll git Brooklyn ta send us some guys, and I'll nevah leave you." He took her small hand in his. "It'll be alright. Dis will all be alright. We'll go ta trial, he'll go ta jail, an' ill buy ya some funnel cake when ids all done." He smirked in an effort to lighted her mood. Katie turned to the officer. "Alright. Ise'll do it." She gave the officer the lodging house address and that was it, she could go home.

It was starting to get dark, and flare had ran ahead to meet Blink. Katie was walking with her hands in her pockets, like she usually did when she was thinking. She was looking down at her scoffed up shoes also. "Whad ya thinkin about?" Race asked her. She sighed. "Everythin. Whad do ise say when im up dere? Whad are dey gonna ask me? Oh Jesus, im gonna have ta say whad happened! An he's gonna be dere…" She ran her hand through her loose curly hair and looked towards the sky in desperation. Race took her small hand in his and squeezed it.

"Youse will be fine. I'll be dere and so will Flare, and Lara, and Nora. He can't hurt youse."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes he can. He can and he did and he has fer de past five years! He ruined my life an everythin in it!" She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "He tried ta kill me!" She burst out crying and Race turned to embrace her. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Im so sorry Katie. Ise promise this will all be alright." She kept crying for a few minutes, then looked up at him and tried to brush her tears away.

"Youse are comin in right?" He nodded.

"A course."

She looked down at the dirty cobblestones and bit her lip. Race looked puzzled. He thought she would have been happy that he was coming, but she seemed upset.

"Katie?"

She looked at him. "I'm gonna have ta say whad happened ta me. Ise don't want youse ta hear dat" He took her hand in his. "Youse told me already Katie." She looked up at him; her big doe eyes not sparkling anymore. He started to worry. He furrowed his brow and let go of her hand. She looked to the side, her eyes filling with tears again. "Youse don't know half of it, Race."

"So, youse lied ta me?"

She shook her head. "Ise nevah lied. Youse don't know so much of it, what he said, what he did." A few tears fell from her eyes. "An Ise don't want youse to Know." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Youse know you can tell me anythin." She shook her head. "Youse can't know! You'll nevah look at me de same, whenever youse kiss me your gonna think a whad happened, an youse won't.." Race cut her off.

"Katie, is dat whad youse are worried about? Dat Ise won't think the same of you anymore?"

She tried to wiped her tears away and nodded. His heart fell.

"Oh Katie. Ise will always care about youse, no mattah what." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She pulled away from him and looked at him intently.

"Race. Youse are tellin me dat youse nevah think about whad happened ta me? Evah? Youse are tellin me dat even if we had sex dat youse wouldn't even be a little bit aware a' whad happened ta me? Race, id doesn't bother youse ta know dat.." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice became shaky, " ta know dat.." She took a deep, shaky breath as more tears fell, " dat, where youse are touchin me, he touched me?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't answer for a moment, he looked off to the side trying to figure out how to answer her. His mind never wondered, he was completely focused on her. She was raped five years ago, he never thought of her as dirty or damaged. When he looked at her he saw an amazingly gorgeous person inside and out. He wasn't thinking of her past at all. How could he possibly think of her past when all he could think about was the future he wanted with her?

"Katie,"

He took both her hands in his and held them tight, "When I'm wid youse I nevah think a dat. Nevah. Youse are de most amazing person ta me. Look, if youse don't want me in de court room, den I won't be. It's alright." He smiled and showed his crooked teeth. This made Katie smile. She loved his cute crooked teeth.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :) Any guesses about what is going to be revealed during court? What more could Katie possibly be hiding?**


	19. Chapter 19: Heartbeats

CHAPTER NINETEEN: HEARTBEATS

* * *

Katie and Race were walking hand in hand through Central Park. It was the night before the first court date, and Katie was a nervous wreck. Racetrack had dragged her along on this walk in an attempt to calm her down. The cool night air did help her nerves a little bit, but her heart was still jumping out of her chest. They sat down on a park bench, with Katie leaning on his shoulder.

"Ise wish youse could have met me before all a dis."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Den you would know de real me. I would know de real me. Dis whole thing killed who Ise was. Youse should have seen me!"

He smiled at her.

"Dere was dis restaurant down de street, and Ise would go down dere every week and talk to de people dere. Dey all loved me. Ise was actually pretty social. If what happened ta me didn't happen," She sighed. "Ise would have started dat snowball fight, Ise would have talked to everyone when Ise first came here…Ise would have asked youse on a date!" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Sometimes Ise wonder why dose things happened ta me. Ise look in de mirror and Ise wonder why I'm still alive, why he never killed me…" Her voice was shaky. Race rubbed her arm and looked at her.

"Katie."

She looked up at him, his eyes shining.

"Youse were only given dis life because God knows youse are strong enough ta live it. Youse went through de abuse; de rape, gangs, drinking, drugs…and youse are still alive. Youse are here. Youse are de strongest person Ise know. Ise wish you see what Ise see when youse look in de mirror. Ise wish youse could see whad an amazing person youse are."

She looked at him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. He noticed and asked, "Whad is it?"

She sat up straight and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Nothing."

"Katie, I know youse." He smiled misgeviously at her, causing her to smile back. She looked down at her lap and mumbled something he couldn't understand. He asked her to repeat herself, but he still couldn't understand. She finally spoke up.

"How is it dat youse make me laugh at a time like dis? No matter what kinda day Ise havin, youse make it better…" She paused, turned to him, and her face turned serious.

"I…I'm falling in love wid you."

His eyes grew big, and his face was so priceless. He looked surprised. The surprised look quickly turned into a HUGE smile; he stood up, swooped her in his arms and spun her around once. He gently placed her feet on the ground and leaned his forehead against hers. She laughed, and he was still smiling.

His smile faded into a serious expression, and he held her tight in his arms.

"Youse know I love you."

He softly kissed her, then whispered, "Ise love you Katie."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, lingering this time. And, for the first time, she kissed him back. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in, softly caressing her lips with his. His heart started beating a million miles per minute and he broke out in a cold sweat when she started to slowly kiss him back. His knees melted. He wanted more of her, and didn't care if he couldn't breathe anymore.

She was feeling so comfortable with him, like nothing else existed. Before she knew it, her emotions had gotten the better of her and she gently slipped her tongue into his mouth. Race could have sworn he was having a heart attack. He reached around and pulled her closer to him, her arms now around his neck.

He really couldn't breathe, so he slowly and reluctantly pulled away. He smiled at her, then, realized she was softly crying.

"Katie? Whad is it?"

She looked up at him fondly with her doe eyes, her arms still around his neck.

"Ise never thought I would feel like dat wid anyone, ever."

"Me neither, believe me." He smiled, and then kissed her again. He was leaning his forehead against hers.

"Ise love you Katie. I'm gonna take care of youse, you know? Not like whad my faddah did ta me and my muddah. Ise won't gamble de money and I'll nevah hurt youse. Ise will always protect you and respect youse. Ise love you so much, evah since youse ran into Blink and made him fall on his ass." She laughed.

"Youse aren't your faddah, Race. You're a good man."

She kissed him.

"You're a good man."

"Ise love you, Katherine Maccalini."

She laughed good naturedly at his boyish astonishment of her.

"Ise love you, Anthony Higgins."

His knees melted again. It was something about being called by his birth name. He kissed her again.

* * *

Today was it, the trial would happen that night. Katie was anxious the whole time, she never even "improved" the headlines; just read them as they were. The night before the trial, she couldn't sleep at all. Spot sent his best men from Brooklyn to guard the lodging house, and Kloppman never went to sleep, but still Katie was a nervous wreck. She was sitting in the washroom bay window, looking towards Brooklyn were she could see the lights of the bridge. She heard footsteps, and turned to see Spot. He flashed his famous smile and sat next To her.

"Hiya Katie. Youse alright?"

She nodded and looked down to play with the button on her sleeve.

"Ise fine. I'm SO nervous though."

Spot followed her gaze out the window with his blue eyes. "It's all gonna be fine Kate. Youse should go back ta bed. It'll be woise if youse are tired." He stood up and turned to leave when Katie jumped from her seat. "Spot?" He turned and nodded.

"I'm afraid a' how Race is gonna take it. He doesn't know all dat happened, an Ise don' wanna ruin what we have."

He saw the worry in her eyes and reached out and hugged her. "Listen. Dat kid loves youse so much he'd give up Sheepsead in a second if youse told him to. He's not gonna leave youse for testifying in court." Spot let her go and stepped back. Katie tried to smile. "Ise don't know Spot. Whad if Ise was Sparks? Whad would youse think? Ise just don' want him ta think dat I'm damaged, or doity, or sumthin." She folded her arms across her chest. Spot tilted his head a bit and answered her.

"If whad happened ta youse happened ta Sparks, I'd be devastated, but not for de reasons youse think. Ise would hate myself for not protectin her, fer not bein dere for her. Ise would nevah think a' her as doity or anythin. She's my goil, I love her an' nuthin will change that. Same for Higgins. I've known de kid since Ise was 7. Believe me, Ise know him." He smiled and tossled her hair like she was his little sister.

She smiled back. "Thanks Conlon."

She walked past him to the bunk room and got under the covers in her bunk. "Katie?" She sat up to find Race sitting up in his own bunk, which was a few bunks away from her. His hair was sticking up in places and his shirt was wrinkled and bunched up. He whispered, "Youse alright?" She nodded. "Ise just couldn't sleep. I'm fine now." She laid back down and rested her head on her pillow.

"Katie?"

She sat up again. Race reached to itch the back of his neck. "Youse wanna um, stay wid me tonight?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Ya, sure."

She left her bunk and walked to his. He laid down under the blankets and she slid in next to him. He laid on his side, and Katie on her back. He slowly draped his arm around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. She reached down and held his hand that was near her waist. She turned to look at him. He could see the worry in her eyes, so he softly kissed her and whispered, "Don't youse worry." She smiled and rolled over so she was also on her side. She rested her head against his chest as he rested his head on top of hers. She never fell asleep that night. He was warm and protective and sweet, And she didn't want to sleep though that.

* * *

**:D Cute as hell, right? Reviews Please!**


	20. Chapter 20: Pandora's Box

CHAPTER TWENTY: PANDORA'S BOX

* * *

Court day. She bought 150 papes but only sold 4 she was so nervous. Race tried to make small talk to distract her, but of course it didn't work. They were walking to the court house, and as Race held her hand he could feel it shaking. As they approached the court house, her grip on his hand getting tighter with each step.

Katie closed her eyes tight, breathing in deeply and trying to calm down. Before she knew what was happening, she opened her eyes and was standing by the court room doors. Nora walked by and said something to her, but Katie didn't hear it. Lara walked buy and hugged her on her way into the court room, and Race kissed her forehead. She felt herself floating into the court room, everything around her in slow motion.

The walls, benches, door and window frames, and the floor boards were all made of dark, shining wood. The judge sat imposingly at his post, dressed in the traditional clothes and wearing a pale, stoic look on his face. She the prosecuting lawyer on the right side of the benches, so she sat on the same side. Lara, Nora, and the other girls were seated on the same bench. Katie sat on the far end.

Then, everyone was ordered to sit down. The accused was marched into the room, wearing a prisoners uniform with shackles around his hands and ankles; two officers guarding him. Katie stared down at the floor. She gripped the sides of the bench until her knuckles turned white, and closed her eyes. Her heart started beating like crazy, and a lump formed in her throught. She felt a callused hand slide over hers. She looked up.

"Race!" She harshly whispered, "Youse aren't supposed ta be hear…"

She quickly stopped whispering once she realized that the lawyers had already begun their opening arguments. Race continued, whispering, "Ise couldn't leave youse alone…" He also quickly stopped. She pulled her hand away from his and held her face in her hands, sinking deeply into her seat. The case continued.

Lara was first, and Katie's heart sank as she tearfully told how the defendant had raped her and stabbed her several times, scaring her in every way possible. Then it was Meagan, then Katie's turn. The prosecutor, a sturdy and tall man, began to talk.

"Your honor, I call Miss Katherine Maccalini to the stand."

Katie slowly stood, walking towards the stand, a heavy wooden chair behind a railing. She sat, facing the court room. She felt so small and fragile sitting there, tears welling in her eyes. The fear and horror she was feeling was unbelievable.

"Miss Maccalini,"

The lawyer began.

"Why are you here today?"

"I was raped."

Her voice seemed so quiet, and Race was surprised at how fast she could drop her accent. It was something Nora had taught her.

"Can you tell the jury what the defendant is to you?"

"He's my rapist. He's the man who raped me."

"Besides that, Miss Maccalini."

She took a deep breath. This was it. She looked at Race, saying goodbye with her eyes. She knew that after this, he wouldn't be with her. After a moment, she spoke. Her deep eyes were glistening with tears that she was trying to prevent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's my father."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The court room buzzed with gasps and cries; the jury began talking amongst themselves. Katie didn't look at Racetrack to see his reaction. The judge banged his gavel, and the room was silent again. The questions continued.

"When did your rape occur?"

"January 8, 1894. It happened in the afternoon. I was 13"

"Describe what happened."

"I was home. He was at his job as a steel worker. He came home drunk, like he always did. It started with him pushing me around and hitting me. He was cussing and yelling, blaming me for my mother leaving us. I yelled back, saying that all women were whores, and now that I was acting like an "ungrateful bitch of a whore" he was going to treat me like one."

She took a deep breath, now crying. She continued with tears in her eyes and voice.

"He threw me on the ground, still yelling. I broke my wrist. He pulled up my skirt,"

She started crying harder, her face in her hands, then continued.

"He raped me! I cried and screamed, begging him to stop, but he never did. When he was done, he looked down at me. He said, "You're a little tattle tale bitch. If I let you go you'll tell. But I can fix that." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. That's all I remember."

She cried into her hands.

The lawyer called for evidence, and boards were placed on easels facing the jury. They were pictures. Her pictures. They showed a scared, traumatized, and hurt 13-year-old Katie. Her heart sunk. This was humiliating.

The first was of her face, showing her scar. Then, it was a large slice in her face, still red and bleeding. The harsh stitches were visible, having been freshly put in. The rest of her face was covered in small scratches and bruises. Her hair was held back, and her large, dark eyes stared at the camera. They were empty and dull, like she was dead. They were glistening with tears. The photo cut off just below her shoulders to keep her decent because she wasn't wearing a shirt. She was so small. She looked so much softer and younger in the picture; now she was a woman.

The next was a photo of her chest, with a towel covering her breasts. Stab marks covered her, all stitched as well. Her ribs were visible. This was the last of the pictures.

The lawyer asked her if it was her in the pictures, and she nodded. The defense didn't want to cross examine, so Katie was told to sit down. She didn't glance at Race at all; she just sat with her head in her hands and stared at the floor until the trail was over. It would be continued to the next day, so the court was dismissed. Katie jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, prepared to run home.

She exited the room as fast as she could and turned the corner, but felt a hand on her wrist.

"Race, don't…" She uttered with tearful words, but she was stopped. He quickly turned her to him, holding her to his chest as tight as he could, allowing her to cry in his arms. She was crying so hard she had to lean against him to stay standing. He whispered, "Come on," And then led her to the prep room located adjacent to the lawyer's office. He led her inside and closed the door, then continued holding her. He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then regrettably looked up at him. She wiped her eyes. He looked down at her, then tenderly brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek. Katie noticed his eyes were also red and strained.

"Race, don't, please don't…"

He kissed her forehead again, then held her tighter. He was trying not to let her hear him cry.

"Ise love you Katie, no matter what. Ise love you."

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Reactions? Did ya see that comin'? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Falling

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FALLING

* * *

Katie walked into the lodging house, the rooms dark and depressing. It was very late; the trial had lasted all day. She walked into the washroom and slumped down on the counter, defeated. Race slowly followed her, turning the corner to see her sitting with her face in her hands. The other newsies were all sleeping in the bunkroom. He walked over to her, standing in front of her and taking her hands in his.

She looked up at him, all the color drained from her face. Her eyes didn't sparkle back at him. She whispered, "Ise didn't want youse ta see dose pictures. Ise didn't want youse ta see me like dat…" She started to cry, rubbing her forehead and looking him in the eyes.

"Ise should have told youse I had more scars than were on my face. Dere not as bad as in de pictures, Race...look…" In tearful desperation, she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and pulled it down, showing him the remainder of her scar above her chest. It was small and white against her tan skin.

"Katie…."

"See…" She continued. She lifted up her shirt this time, revealing her tan and small stomach with about five other marks similar to the others. As she was doing this, tears were falling down her face.

"Babe, stop."

He grabbed her hands in his and looked at her.

"Youse don't need ta prove ta me dat you're beautiful. Katie,"

He took a step closer to her, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. She looked at him.

"Dis is killing me, Racetrack. Ise had no idea id would be dis hard. Ise can't look at him. Ise can barley breath in de court room. Ise can't do dis, Ise can't…"

"Yes, youse can. Youse have made it dis far, and you're gonna finish it. Ise love you."

He leaned closer to her, pulling her towards him and letting her bury her face in his shoulder.

"Ise love you"

He could feel her damp tears on his neck. His heart absolutely ached for her. He turned and kissed her hair. She pulled away and sat back up, still slightly leaning towards him. Her shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing the small tank top she always wore underneath. She stared at him with her large and dark eyes. She shook her head.

"Youse don't understand. Ise can't do dis. He's my faddah, youse know?"

She slid off the counter and walked further into the wash room, running her hands through her hair.

"He's my faddah! He's supposed ta be dere for me, ta raise me, ta yell at me when Ise wear too much makeup and bring home a boy he doesn't like…He's not supposed ta rape youse!" She broke down. Race quickly made his way over to her, trying to hold her, but she pulled away.

"Ise can't! Ise can't!"

She leaned against the crude wooden wall and cried, trying to muffle her sobs from the sleeping newsies in the other room. He walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Youse need ta get some sleep. It'll be worse if youse don't sleep." She shook her head again and looked at him.

"If Ise sleep I'll have nightmares."

He understood. "Alright. Den, sit wid me."

He took her hand and led her over to the washroom window cill and sat down with her next to him. She leaned on his shoulder, with his arm protectively around her. He held her until he fell asleep, watching her breath.

* * *

The next day, court was still as awful as Katie had thought it was. After the day was over, and was continued until the next day, Katie somberly walked to the prep room. Race followed her, and closed the door behind them. When he reached to hug her, she pulled away.

"Katie, whads wrong?"

She turned and looked at him.

"We need ta talk, Race."

* * *

**:O What's gonna happen everyone? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Verdict

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: PAIN

* * *

Katie sat down on the large, wooden table that was in the center of the room. She stared down at her hands in her lap, and Race walked over to her, concerned.

"Katie, whads wrong?"

She looked up at him, her face sad. She began to talk slowly and softly.

"Where do youse, um, see us in de future?"

He looked at her, confused.

"Ise mean, whad kinda future would youse want from me?"

Race paused, thinking about the answer and also worrying where her question had come from. He tried to explain as best as he could. He stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Ise like bein wid youse, Katie. Wese haven't been together long enough ta think about marriage, but, ya… It's a nice thought ta think dat Ise might end up wid youse. Why de question?"

She paused and looked at him sorrowfully before she answered.

"Wid dis trial, Race, Ise a mess."

She paused.

"Ise never really got better aftah id happened; Ise nevah dealt wid it until now. And…" She took a deep breath. "Ise don't know if Ise can. My life hasn't even resembled a normal one sense Ise was a baby. Ise…Ise don't know if I can get through dis. Ise can't get better."

"Youse can get better, Katie, jus…"

She shook her head. She began to speak again, in almost a whisper.

"Ise can't promise youse, dat I'll be better in one year. Or five, or ten. Or ever." She started crying. "Ise can't keep hurting youse like dis forever." His heart sank. "Katie…whad are youse saying?" She just shook her head. "I'm just' hurting youse."

"No, Katie. Youse can continue de class with Nora, talk to de…" Then he realized what she was doing.

"Katie. No."

She stared down at her hands in her lap, her brow furrowed with emotion. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You're breaking up wid me."

She nodded.

"No."

He stepped towards her and grabbed her hands.

"No. Ise love you. Dis doesn't make any sense! Last night youse said youse loved me…"

"Ise can't continue doing dis ta youse."

He turned from her, angry and surprised. "Is dis gonna make youse happy? Ise dis gonna make things better for youse?" He turned to look at her, exasperated. Her face was in her hands. She looked up at him and shook her head no. Her dark eyes glistened with tears. Despite the situation he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. But he quickly dismissed that thought and turned to surprise, anger, and heartbreak. She spoke.

"I'm not stayin in Manhattan. I'll be goin ta stay wid Nora in Brooklyn aftah dis. Ise don't wanna make dis harder for us." He looked at her sorrowfully.

"So, dis is it. We're done?"

She nodded, still crying.

Race rubbed his forehead, staring at the floor. He needed ta get out of there. He walked up to her, leaning close with his hands in her hair. He kissed her slowly, trying to memorize the feel of her lips. He quickly pulled away and rushed out of the room, leaving her with her face in her hands.

* * *

The next day was the final one. Katie, Lara, Meagan and Christine held hands in the court room when they announced the verdict: guilty. At that word, Katie practically collapsed, Lara remained silent, and Meagan and Christine started crying. He was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Race had snuck in just in time to hear the verdict, make sure that Katie was alright, then quickly slipped away.

Race met Nora after the trial, wishing Katie good luck. They were in the prep room, and Race informed Nora of Katie's decision to break up with him. She nodded sadly, saying that this was normal. Katie couldn't handle a relationship. Race was just about to leave when Katie entered the room. They stared at each other, then Race slipped past her out the door and made his way to the lodging house.

He slumped down on his bunk, his face in his hands. Every newsie around him knew of the situation, so they were careful to tip toe around Race when he walked by. He wasn't one to talk when he was upset. But now, he just sat in his bunk and played with his cigar. Even though the room was full of newsies, he felt alone.

He looked up. Katie was at her bunk, with Sage and Flare sorrowfully helping her pack. It only took a short amount of time, then she made her way to the door. She said her goodbyes to the newsies, hugged each of the girls, and then turned to look at Race. Their eyes met, and she sorrowfully turned and walked out the door.

Before Race knew what he was doing, he grabbed a few of his things and walked out the door. He ended up at the Queens lodging house. There was no way he could look at her empty bunk every day.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: The End in the End

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: THE END IN THE END

* * *

Race POV

A few months later, Race was adjusting to life in Queens. The assistant leader of Queens, Spiker, had befriended him right away. The process of everyday life was a melancholy existence for Race. He still thought about Katie each and every day, hoping and praying that she was doing alright.

Katie POV

Race's hopes couldn't be further from the truth. Katie was staying with Nora at her house, a Victorian style house in Brooklyn. Lara was also staying there; she was an orphan, so Nora had taken her in right away. Katie sat on her bed in her upstairs room, looking out the window at the East River. It was raining outside; just as it had been the day she was raped. Inside of her was a mess of emotions, she was screaming and crying. On the outside, she sat curled up in the corner of her bed staring at the window pane. Her skin was pale; her body was fragile and small. She slowly stood and walked over to the window, looking at herself in the small reflection from the smooth glass. Her scar stood out, ugly and harsh. She closed her eyes, seeing flashes of blood, flashes from all the pictures, and the angry twisted face of her father as he reeled back and stabbed her.

She shivered and her heart jumped. Every time she thought of it, which was all the time, it was like she was right back there. She took a deep and shaky breath. She blinked and a tear slid down her face. She wiped it way. She kept staring at herself through the window, disgusted. She quickly turned and banged into the side table. The small crystal vase that was kept their fell, breaking into shinning pieces. Katie stopped and stared.

Two minutes later she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a piece of glass between her fingers. She didn't have Race. She didn't have friends. She didn't have a life. And now, she didn't have her sanity.

* * *

She woke up slowly, beeping in the background. She was on her back, with someone's arms around her. She looked down. Her wrists were bandaged and heavy. She turned her head to look around the room.

"Katie?"

It was Race. Damn. It all hit her at once. Seriously? She couldn't even kill herself right.

"Katie? Holy shit… are youse alright? Babe? Oh my god…"

Race looked at her, tears in his eyes. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him. She didn't know what to do. He buried his face in her hair and let tears roll down his cheeks. He tenderly kissed her neck. Everything came into focus for her now. She had no idea what to do. She heard footsteps in the hospital room.

"Anthony, would you mind letting me talk to her please?"

It was Nora. Race nodded, and then looked at her.

"Please look at me Katie. Ise need ta see youse."

Race huskily whispered. Katie turned her dark eyes to him, but the sight was too much. He was a mess, and at the sight of her he crumbled again. He kissed her forehead and very reluctantly stood up and exited the room, leaving Nora to talk to Katie.

After their talk, Race entered the room again. Katie was now sitting up, fully awake. Race sat next to her, but she avoided his eyes. She felt his hand on hers. "Talk ta me Katie. Please."

She looked down, picking at her nails.

"Is dat why youse broke up wid me?"

She nodded, feeling the tears welling in her eyes and a knot in her throught. He grabbed both her hands in his, staring down at the bandages on her wrists. His jaw tightened, and Katie saw the emotion in his features. Race inched closer to her, Katie avoiding his eyes. He leaned forward and gently touched the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. His other hand brushed against the other side of her face and he leaned his forehead against hers. He whispered to her in a husky voice, "Say somethin ta me Katie."

"I'm sorry. Ise just…couldn't."

She whispered to him, then looked up with her large doe eyes. He looked at her. Then he slid even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, still leaning his forehead against hers.

"Ise love you so much. Don't leave me."

She started crying, resting her face in her hands. She absolutely hated herself.

"Can Ise stay wid youse tonight?" He asked her. She started to say no, but he interrupted.

"Ise can't leave youse alone tonight. Ise….can't."

She understood. She stayed wrapped in his arms like that until she fell asleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see Race's shoulder. They were both lying on her hospital bed, Katie in his arms. He wasn't sleeping, and when he noticed she was awake he mustered up a small smile. Nora walked in.

"Katie?"

She nodded.

"It's nine-thirty. That means half an hour."

Katie nodded, and Nora left. Race looked at her questioningly, and they both sat up.

"Whad was dat about?"

She had to tell him, but hesitated. When she didn't tell him right away, he became nervous and slid off the bed, his hands in his pockets. He stared at her.

"Dere's a program dat Nora told me about."

Race nodded and she continued.

"It's for people like me, dat have gone through whad I've gone through. It's a serious therapy program, which, after this, Nora thinks Ise really need."

Race nodded.

"Dat's good, den. Youse can do dat." He paused, "Maybe we can get back together. Katie," He stepped forward and took her hand. "Ise miss youse. I'll support youse through all a dis." She looked up sorrowfully and shook her head. His jaw tightened again, and he looked crushed.

"It's a boarding program. Outside of the city."

"I'll visit youse."

She shook her head. "Id's upstate, Race. Near Canada."

He looked at her, shocked and surprised.

"Well, den…I'll write…"

She shook her head, staring down at her hands again.

"Katie…"

She looked up at him. "We can't happen."

He stared back at her. "Why? Katie, Ise love youse. Ise know you care about me, Ise know it. We can make id through dis, Ids not gonna be like dis forever."

"Race! I'm not gonna make youse wait for me for two years!"

Silence.

"Two years?"

She nodded, and he let out a frustrated sigh. She slowly stood up from the bed, walking towards him. She began to talk.

"I'm goin ta dis program. I'll be gone for two years."

As she started talking, his eyes began to fill with tears and turn red. His jaw tightened and his hands remained in his pockets.

"Evah since youse met me, I've caused you pain…"

He stepped forward. "Dat is NOT true."

Her voice started to shake with emotion, and she continued.

"Come on, Race! Wese had a few good months, den all dis happened. Ise know dis hurts you…" tears started falling down her face, twisted with emotion.

"Ise know id does! Dis kills youse!"

He looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with her anymore.

"Youse love me. And Ise love you. But dat ain't enough. When Ise leave, youse need ta move on."

He stepped closer to her. "No."

"Youse need ta forget me…"

"No."

"Youse need ta find someone else…"

"No. Ise could never, ever be wid someone else aftah youse."

She started crying, hard. This was so difficult so see him like this.

"Find a beautiful goil, make beautiful babies wid her…"

"Ise want you. Ise wanna make beautiful babies wid you."

"Stop!," She cried, "Stop! Youse will nevah be wid me! De future youse want won't happen!"

A few tears slipped down his face as she yelled, heartbroken.

"Dis is my fault, Ise couldn't move on. Ise can't move on. Youse deserve so much more dan Ise can give you."

"No, Katie. No. Youse will go to dat program, and you'll get bettah…"

"No! No Ise won't!"

They both stopped their heated discussion, waiting. Her lips trembled, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Ise won't get better." She continued, in barley a whisper.

"Ise won't. Dat program won't work. Ise can't…Ise can't live like dis anymore. Ise won't. I will end up right back here again in two years. And I can NOT do dis ta you again."

He stared at her, and she stared back. There was a knock at the door; it was Nora.

"Katie, it's time."

Race's heart jumped into his throught. Katie looked at him and slowly turned, packing a few of her things. All he could do was watch her. When she was done packing, she turned to face him. She made her way to the door, stopping just before the exit. She turned to see him, staring at her. Without wasting a second he stepped forward, grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He held her so tight she could barley breath. His hands moved over her waist and her back, trying to memorize the curve of her waist and the feel of her. He deeply breathed her in; the smell of her hair and skin. He gently held her small hands, remembering the first time he held them. He wasn't holding back, starting to silently cry.

He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose. She let out a sob. He pulled her closer, softly kissing her dry lips and lingering for as long as he could. He wanted to remember the smoothness of her lips and the sweetness of her mouth forever. She slowly pulled away from him, but he leaned in one more time.

Then she slipped from his arms and out the door. He turned and watched her walk away, and followed her as far as he could. He stopped at the end of the hallway, realizing she wasn't coming back. He turned and walked back towards the hospital room, his jaw clenched and angrily wiping away his tears.

The newsies were in the waiting room, and Spot Conlon stood to meet him, but he brushed past.

"Higgins?"

Race felt like he was going to explode. He rubbed his face with his hands as anger and overwhelming sadness filled him. He felt empty inside, dead. His heart exploded and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed a side table in the waiting room and threw it in anger, then punched the thin hospital wall. Spot stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets. Race's chest was heaving, and he turned to his friend.

"She's gone, Conlon."

"Ise know."

"She's not coming back."

"Ise know."

"I…Ise love her."

"Ise know, Higgins. We all know."

* * *

**One more chapter to go guys! exited? what will happen? ;) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24: Two Years Later

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: TWO YEARS LATER

* * *

"So, do youse think you'll be goin' ta Medda's Friday?" Blink asked Racetrack as they walked down Delaney Street. Racetrack shook his head. "Naw. I'll jus' stay home. Ise never have any fun at dose things anymore." Blink sighed. "Race…youse need ta move on." Racetrack ignored him and continued walking, his hands in his pockets. They turned the corner into the small side street market, still in silence. "So…um, did Flare want apples or pears?" Race shrugged his shoulders. Blink wondered off to look at some apples for Flare, while Race meandered around the street. He passed a small book shop, looking through the windows at the weathered old books and the leather binding. He decided to step in, just for kicks. The store was quiet and smelled like leather and dust. He turned the corner into another isle, reading the book titles. "Can I help you with something?" He turned.

Silence.

His heart jumped in his chest, and he couldn't breathe. "N-no, just looking…." He answered her almost as if he didn't know who she was. She was standing there with her hand over her mouth, and quite obviously she was shocked. Her large eyes were surprised and huge.

They stood there for, quite literally, 10 minutes until the manager of the store came around and asked if everything was alright. She nodded and told him that everything was fine.

"Katie…"

"My shift is over like right now…Ise need to go." And with that, she grabbed her coat from behind the front counter and walked out of the store. He was left standing there, his heart sinking deeper every second. His heart was telling him to run after her but his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground. He turned to the man who had taken over the store. "Umm," He ran his hand through his unruly hair and took a breath. "Can Ise leave a note for de goil dat works heah? Katie Maccalini?" The man nodded and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote:

Katie,

Meet me at Tibby's, 4:00. I'll be waiting, please come.

-Race

He left the note with the man and left the store to find Blink, whom he caught up with at the apple booth. He didn't tell him about his run in with Katie. For the next day he was in a haze, every girl with dark hair that he saw he thought was Katie. He was counting the minuets until 4:00 the next day.

He walked into Tibby's at 3:00, just to be safe. He sat nervously at a table and looked at the door every four seconds. He kept running through his mind the run in they had, and wondering why she walked away. He even began to doubt if she was ever going to show up, but quickly talked himself out of that state of mind. He waited at 4:00, 4:30, and 5:00… until 8:00.

She never came.

He walked out of the store, reassuring himself that she hadn't come because, perhaps, she hadn't been to work that day. He did this for two more weeks.

On the fourteenth day, he sat at the corner booth and ordered a coffee. He wanted so bad to talk to her, just to see her one more time. If she didn't want them to be together, then he would have to deal with that. But he just wanted closure. He needed to know if she was alright. If he thought about her, he could almost hear her again, but if it wasn't for their previous meeting he would have been starting to forget what she sounded like, and that scared him. The bell rang and he heard footsteps, slow and pausing occasionally. Katie slipped into the bench across from him and sat down quietly. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"I…Ise sorry that Ise didn't come sooner." She said in a barely audible whisper. "So, umm…whadda youse wanna say, Race?" He looked at her. "Ise don't really know. I'm just…so, umm….youse work at de book store, now?" She nodded. "Well, dats just a side job. Ise work at de DV shelter…Ise help women who leave dere abusive partners. It's helped me deal…wid everythin." He smirked. "Ise always knew youse would do somethin' great."

"How about youse? Youse…youse still a newsie? No, of course not, your…twenty-one now." She started down at the table, only looking up occasionally. He was just trying to take her all in. She had the same dark hair, and her eyes were still as beautiful as ever. Although, they seemed different to him. Instead of a scared thirteen year old hiding behind her eyes, he saw a twenty-one year old woman. She seemed so much older, no, not older. Something about her seemed more adjusted, well. She looked good. She was wearing an off white blouse and a blue skirt because, of course, she was now at the age wear wearing boy's clothes would be unacceptable. She seemed much better off than Race was. He was wearing the same old clothes he used to, and his face was course with stubble. He stopped caring after she left, and he also kept getting comments that he always looked tired and depressed. Maybe that's because he's tried and depressed.

"No, not a newsie. Ise work at a butcher chop near de Brooklyn Bridge. Dere's a buildin' a bunch of us live at: me, Blink, and Spot. And Flare and Sparks, a' course." She nodded.

"So, dere all still together. Dat's, umm, nice." Katie put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her fist. They were silent.

"Why did youse come?"

"Why did youse invite me?"

He looked down at his coffee mug. "I miss you." He looked up at her, silent. "Why did youse take two weeks to show up? Do youse, I mean…"

"Ise was afraid." She looked at him. "Ise was so afraid, I'd show up and you'd have a ring on your finger and be tellin' me about your new life. And Ise was afraid you'd be alone…." She buried her face in her hands. "Ise told youse to move on…whad kinda person would Ise be if I showed up and disrupted your new life? I mean…Ise came back ta see youse, to…Ise don't know." She rubbed her forehead and furrowed her brow.

"Katie."

He just said her name. She took a breath and looked at him. She said, very quietly, "Youse must hate me. Ise left you, after everything youse did for me."

"Ise know why you left. Ise know. And it worked, Katie Ise understand." She looked at him. "Do youse even still…" She stopped and looked off to the side.

"Ise still love you, Katie."

She didn't do anything at first. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Ise never expected that."

His brown eyes searched hers and he took a breath. "Katie, everything youse do, Ise know you have a reason. Ise understand. I'm not angry. You have been through so much… Ise wanted to be there with you during everything. But youse didn't need dat. Youse needed time, away from everythin'."

"Ise don't wanna hurt youse anymore," Katie began. "All Ise can think about, is de look on your face when Ise walked away, in de hospital." She buried her face in her hands. "Why de hell are youse so good ta me?"

"Because Ise love you. Stop beatin' yourself up Katie. Youse look good, you seem bettah. It all worked out. I'm alright. Things happen." He looked at her.

"Well, Race, whad happens now?" His kind eyes looked to her. "Whad do youse want to happen?" She looked down at the table. "Ise want to talk to youse. Ise don't wanna rush. Let's go for a walk….I'll show youse my place." He nodded. "Sounds good."

They both stood up and walked out of Tibby's. "It's on Channel Street, my boss knows de landlord so Ise got a good price." He nodded. "Nice."

"So, how are youse Race?" He smirked. "I'm good. So, how did youse do in dat sheltah place youse went to?" "Id was tough. There was therapy all de time; an we had to live dere. It was full of people like me, though. Similar stories. Ise did really well. De thing was, I realized dat all de worrying Ise was doing, an all de shit Ise was putting myself through and id gave him all de power. Power ovah me. Ise don't want dat. Dat was my turnin' point. Ise finally got some relief, youse know?" He nodded.

"So, whad youse up to dese days?" he asked her another question. She smiled. "Well, Ise got my jobs. Ise still keep in touch wid some of de goils from de shelter, but dats about it. Ise readin', ta go along wid de book store job." She smiled.

They turned a corner and walked down a small side street, then Katie walked up to a brick building and unlocked a black door. The paint was peeling and the brick was old, but it seemed nice enough. She nodded for him to follow her up the stairs. They reached the top, Katie unlocked another door, and they walked into her apartment.

It was a fairly small apartment, with a small bed in the corner, a small kitchen area in the other, and a table pushed up against a large window on the far wall. A glass vase with a yellow flower was on the table, and a small bookshelf was hung above the bed. A few assorted pictures were tacked next to the ice box; one of Katie and Lara, another of a few girls that Race didn't recognize, and a fairly old and worn photo of Katie, Flare, and Sage.

"Nice place."

"Tanks. Youse want some coffee?"

He nodded. She poured him a cup and they both sat down at the small table, with Race slowly sipping his coffee. "Well….umm…what now, Race?" Katie asked.

"Do youse wanna be wid me, Katie?"

She looked at him, then down at the table. She started picking her nails. There was a long silence, and with every passing second Racetrack's heart dropped further and further in his chest. She eventually whispered, "Ise don't wanna hurt youse anymore. I've done enough already." She looked up at him.

"But…Ise miss you. Ise don't know what to do."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Katie quickly composed herself and stood, then answered the door. There was a short conversation; a neighbor was wondering if the landlord was home and Katie said no. She shut the door and turned to Race. Her arms were sheepishly folded across her chest. Her eyes started to well up, and she reached to wipe a stray tear off her face.

Racetrack slowly stood and walked to her. He leaned over and gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her, then rested his head on hers. He slowly ran his hand across her cheek, and brushed back her hair. "Ise love you. Please be wid me." He breathed her in; his heart pounded in his chest. He could hear her softly crying.

"I'm so sorry."

She leaned forward and held on to the folds in his shirt.

She whispered, "Ise wish dat Ise could go back, an do it all again Race. Ise so sorry." She looked up and wiped some of her tears away with her sleeve. "Would youse even…." there was a long pause; Katie looked at him with her large, deep doe eyes.

"Would youse even take me back?"

He gave a surprised smirk. "Katie, whad kinda question is dat? Ise love you. Of course…of course." He fondly brushed his hand across her cheek. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Den…I'll come back. Ise wanna be wid youse. Ise love you."

Race smiled; he placed his other hand gently against her face and leaned forward. He looked deep into her eyes, saw her smile and softly laughed. She leaned in, and kissed him. He pulled her closer.

He whispered into the kiss, "Stay wid me forever. Don't leave."

She whispered back, "Ise promise."

**THE END.**

* * *

**It was so much fun writing this, and thank you guys for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think about the story, plot line, and characters overall. **

**Favorite parts? Favorite Quotes? Ideas or helpful tips? Review please! :)**


End file.
